Toon Manor Robin Hood
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Lincoln gets a bad flu; Meek stops by and tells him a comical take of the Robin Hood fable to make him feel better.
1. Story Begins

In the attic; Lincoln was on his mattress coughing badly.

"Ugh, this is terrible." said Lincoln.

Meek then appeared from a window with a grocery bag and went over to the matress.

"Whew, sorry I'm late, your father has tons of camera's all over the place for if I showed up, luckily I know where they all are and used that knowledge to climb into this attic from the outside." said Meek.

"Yeah I get that, you could try to make peace with Dad." said Lincoln.

Meek scoffed.

"Everytime I try to do that, he just brushes me off." said Meek.

Lynn Sr climbed up the ladder.

"Alright son, time to-"Lynn Sr said before noticing Meek and becoming shocked, "OH MOTHERF-"

Before he could finish his sentance, he was hit in the face by a brick before falling off the ladder and onto the ground.

"I'M OKAY." shouted Lynn Sr.

Meek then pulled out some Dayquil, Nyquil, and cough drops before putting a cough drop in Lincoln's mouth.

"To temporarily nullify the coughing." said Meek.

"I know." said Lincoln.

"Can you believe that Walgreen's was holding a 75 percent off sale on cold and flu related stuff? What luck." said Meek.

Lincoln was confused.

"Huh?" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, stores usually don't have good deals like that." said Meek.

He then pulled out a bag of Twizzlers before pulling one out and eating it.

"Mmm, chocolate twizzler." said Meek.

He turned to Lincoln.

"You familiar with Robin Hood?" said Meek.

"Yeah, he robbed from the rich to feed the poor." said Lincoln.

He coughed a bit.

"Well, I've got quite a comical tale to tell." said Meek.

He pulled out his guitar and started playing it.

"There once was a man named Robin Hood, he-"Meek sang before Lincoln took his guitar away.

"Just tell the store." said Lincoln.

Meek sighed.

"Fine." Meek said before the setting changed to 12 century England.

" _In the days of old, knights and kings ruled the land. One king named King Richard was fighting in the Crusades with an army of his own. During that time, his brother Prince John had taken control of the throne in his absence and hired a sheriff to enforce the laws._ " Meek narrated.

Inside a castle; Prince John who looked like Verminious Snaptrap was sitting on his brother's throne bored.

He did some thinking.

"SHERIFF OF NOTTINGHAM!" yelled Prince John.

Then the Sheriff of Nottingham who looked like Swiss Army, but as a steampunk like cyborg entered the room.

"Yes your majesty?" said Nottingham.

"Do you know what is going on with this place?" said Prince John.

"No." said Nottingham.

"We've lost all our money, we're broke. I fired our last court jester due to the fact that his manager was demanding huge payments for his services, and had to settle with a court jester who would do services for nothing." said Prince John.

Nottingham became confused.

"What's wrong with that?" said Nottingham.

"COURT JESTER!" yelled Prince John.

Then a court jester who looked like Luan Loud entered the room before turning to Prince John who was steaming mad.

"Wow look at this guy, he must be steaming mad." said the court jester.

She then laughed.

"See what I mean? I had to hire the worst court jester in history." said Prince John.

However Sheriff of Nottingham was laughing.

"Oh I get it that's funny." said Sheriff of Nottingham.

Prince John became mad.

"You know I could fire you and feed you to the crocodile's I had placed in the moat last week right?" said Prince John.

In the Moat the Crocodiles were playing cards.

Back in the castle.

"I need a way to solve my financial issues." said Prince John.

The two villains did some thinking.

"I've got it, we'll kill the first born child of every family." said Nottingham.

"To Jewish." said Prince John.

He then thought of something.

"I'VE GOT IT! Well enforce a heavy tax policy on everyone in England, anyone who can't pay their taxes will be arrested." said Prince John.

The cyborg is shocked.

"But sir if we put people in prison for not paying taxes won't that affect festivals we plan?" asked the Cyborg sheriff.

"No it won't because their tax money will go to us, and we'll use it to pay for the festivals." said Prince John.

The two started laughing.

"Better then what your mother could have done." said Nottingham.

Prince John moaned sadly.

"Mommy." Prince John said before he began sucking his thumb.

Nottingham shook his head.

"I've got to stop mentioning his mother." said Nottingham.

The scene changed back to Lincoln's bedroom.

"So Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham's reign of terror began, they charged heavy taxes on the people of England, those who couldn't pay had their homes repossessed and were arrested for tax evasion. The only people who were unaware of the whole thing was King Richard and his army since they were fighting the Crusades." said Meek.

Lincoln is shocked.

The Loud Family Pets came up and are shocked by the story Meek was telling and Meek noticed.

"Don't worry, it's very comical with tons of slapstick humor." said Meek.

The four pets became confused.

"You made a reference to the last plague of Egypt in that story." said Lincoln.

Meek sighed.

"What're you going to do about it? I should introduce you to Robin Hood." said Meek.

The scene changed back to the 12 century at some type of battlefield where a huge battle was going on.

" _In the Crusades, King Richard's army was fighting an oposing army for control of Jeursalem and many other holy places._ " Meek narrated.

King Richard who looked like Bruce Wayne was leading his army into battle and fighting several knights of the oposing fraction.

" _King Richard had many loyal soldiers who gave their all in the Crusades, but there was no other soldier like the one he had._ "

Then a soldier who looked like Meek Meerkat used tons of martial arts moves on opossing soldiers, either knocking them out or killing them.

" _King Richard's most loyal soldier, expert martial artist, swordsman, and archer, Robin Hood of Loxley._ "

"WHOA!" Many Voices are heard

The Story end and Meek and Lincoln turned and saw Lisa, Lana, Lola, Colosso, Salem, Sticks the Badger, and Luan.

Meek became shocked.

"What the?" said Meek.

"The ladder was down." said Colosso.

"How do you like that, I'm worried about a goth like sister appearing and some other relatives, a badger, and some pets to the Louds appear mysteriously." said Meek.

"Actually we're half of Sonic's pets." said Salem, "We've been through this before."

"I'm here as well." said Lucy who was with her pet bat Fangs and they were eating Popcorn.

"GHAAAAA!" shouted Meek.

"She's Batman." Luan said before laughing.

Meek shivered before standing up.

"I'm going to your kitchen, maybe steal a slice of chocolate cheesecake from the fridge." said Meek.

He then looked at Lucy.

"And to get away from this creepy girl." said Meek and turned to Lincoln. "No offense Lincoln."

"Eh, I can relate." said Lincoln.

He started coughing a bit.

Meek climbed down the ladder.


	2. Heavy Tax Policy

Back in the attic; Meek climbed up into the room with a chocolate cheesecake on a plate before taking a bite out of it.

"Mmm, this is something I should learn to make." said Meek.

"Make with the story." said Lana, "I want to hear about why Robin Hood hates Prince John."

"Okay, okay." said Meek.

The scene changed to 12 century England and Robin Hood who looked like Meek and a person who looked like Randy Cunningham were on horses walking through a forest.

" _Robin Hood and his friend/roommate from the war Alan were given honorary discharges from King Richard due to being very good soldiers in his army. They decided to return to the Loxley home to enjoy life, but when they got there, they were in for a surprise._ " Meek narrated.

The two appeared at an empty field and Robin Hood became shocked.

"MY FAMILY'S HOME IS GONE!" yelled Robin.

" _Wait the Friend/Roomate's name is Alan_?" asked Colosso's voice

" _Shut it you_." Meek's voice said.

"How could this have happened?" said Robin Hood.

Alan noticed a scroll and picked it up before reading it.

"For failure to paying back taxes, all the land belonging to the Loxely name shall be reposessed." said Alan.

"How do you like that, we're gone for only six months, and already some nutjob instills a heavy tax policy." said Robin.

He then growled.

"Wait'll I get my hands on the nutjob responsible for this." said Robin.

"Hold up Robin, our dying friend did tell us to find his cousin Achoo." said Alan.

"Gesunteit." said Robin.

The two then saw several knights beating up a guy who looked like Mike.

The two friends became confused and pulled out a photo of the same person who turned out to be Achoo.

"Achoo?" said Robin.

The knights stopped beating up Achoo and turned to Robin and Alan.

"Bless you." the knights said before they resumed beating up Achoo.

"Somebody better be getting video of this." said Achoo.

Robin pulled out his bow and some arrows before shooting them at the knights, causing them to fall on the ground.

Several of the knights ran off, save for one knight who pulled himself up on a tree.

The Knight gulped.

"That was painful." said the knight.

He turned to the heroes angrily.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF US!" the knight yelled.

Robin pulled out six arrows and aimed at the knight before firing them at the knight, pinning him to the tree by the hands, arms, and chest.

The knight chuckled sheepishly.

"You've seen the last of us." the knight said before dying.

Achoo turned to the heroes.

"You saved me, every week these guys just beat me up for no apparent reason." said Achoo, "Who might the two of you be?"

Alan chuckled.

"I am Alan. And this is Robin Hood of Loxley." said Alan.

"How you doing?" said Robin.

Achoo gasped in shock.

"Robin Hood, the best soldier King Richard has in the Crusades?" said Achoo.

"Formally the greatest soldier in his army, now he gave me and Alan discharges to enjoy our life, but now some guy reposessed our home for not paying taxes. We were at war for crying out loud, you can't just tax someone who's fighting in a war." said Robin.

Achoo nodded.

"I see that." said Achoo, "And the sheriff is showing up to accuse me of another crime again."

Robin and Alan turned to see Nottingham and some knights appearing on horseback while the knights were huming like trumpets.

The knights stopped in front of the heroes.

"Over that boy hand." said Nottingham.

Everyone stared at the Sheriff of Nottingham in confusion.

The steampunk cyborg sighed.

"Hand over that boy." said Nottingham.

"What has he done?" said Alan.

"He was poaching in the kings forest, he deered to kill a dare." said Nottingham.

He groaned.

"Dared to kill a deer." said Nottingham.

"And this is an offense?" said Alan.

"Punishable by death, where have you been?" said Nottingham.

"Fighting with King Richard in the crusades, but my father couldn't get me into the National Guard." said Robin.

Everyone ooed in shock.

Nottingham became mad.

"How dare you speak to me like that. Who do you think you are?" said Nottingham.

"Robin Hood of Loxely." said Robin.

Nottingham became shocked.

"Robin Hood, the same guy who shot some of my guys?" said Nottingham.

"Which guys?" said Robin.

Nottingham pointed to the same knights that Robin shot with arrows and the heroes turned to the knights.

"That's him sheriff, he's the guy who stuck arrows in our butts." said one of the injured knights.

"I've never seen those guys in my life." said Robin.

The sheriff became confused.

"Really, they seem to know you." said Sheriff, "Anyways, how good are you with a sword?"

He pulled out a sword, but saw that the blade was broken and became shocked.

"CARL!" yelled Sheriff.

Robin pulled out a samurai sword and sliced the horse seat, causing Nottingham to tip over upside down.

He turned to Robin.

"I was mad at you first, but now I'm very peed off." said Nottingham.

"Peed off? If I was that close to a horses hot dog I'd be worried about getting peed on." said Achoo.

The story briefly ended and everyone was laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I made a good joke." said Meek, "I had to make it."

The story then resumed.

"I'LL PAY FOR THIS!" yelled Nottingham.

The heroes nodded.

"Yes you will." said Alan.

Nottingham groaned.

"You'll pay for this. Kill them." said Nottingham.

Robin then held his sword at Nottingham's neck.

"Wait I changed my mind." said Nottingham.

Robin chuckled.

"Good choice." Robin said as he turned the horse around, "Have a safe and pleasent journey."

He then smacked the horses butt, causing the horse to run off while Nottingham was screaming due to his head constantly hitting the ground.

"Mind the sharp rocks." said Robin.

Everyone nodded.

The knights followed while humming like trumpets.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?" yelled Nottingham.

The three heroes laughed.

"Now this is the best thing to happen after being discharged." said Alan.

"Amen." said Robin, "But I can't help but wonder what this new tax policy is about."

"YEAH!" Alan shouted mad.

"I can explain that." said Achoo.

The two friends turned to Achoo.

"The acting king; Prince John has instilled a new tax policy stating that everyone has to pay their taxes every week, anyone who doesn't pay will have their property reposessed and be arrested for tax evasion." said Achoo.

"So John's forcing everyone to pay or rot, that's bad." said Alan.

"You think that's bad, the acting ruler has banned Christianity in the country. In fact the sheriff arrested a Friar just for giving a serman in public. The friar is now on death row." said Achoo.

Robin and Alan became shocked.

"A person of the cloth on death row in this time? You can't kill a priest." said Alan, "The Church has influence over the crown."

"Yeah he's right, if a king ordered a religious figure to be executed in this time and age then there would be excommunication." said Robin.

He turned to Achoo.

"You wouldn't happen to know who this Friar is would you?" said Robin.

Achoo nodded.

"Sure, her name-"Achoo said before being interrupted by Robin.

"Wait a minute, her?" said Robin.

"Yeah the priest is a girl. What you think a woman can't do a man's job?" said Achoo.

Robin and Alan did some thinking.

"Good point." said Alan.

"Anyways, her name is Friar Tuck, she's the most well known priest in all of England." said Achoo.

"Do you know where she's being held?" said Robin.

"Yeah but trust me she is creepy." said Achoo.

Robin and Alan kept on staring at Achoo.

"Yeah I'll take a creepy friar over a heavy tax policy any day of the week." said Alan.

Robin got on his horse.

"Let's move." said Robin.

The scene changed back to the attic.

"So Robin Hood and his friends made plans to free Friar Tuck from the evil-"Meek said before being interrupted by Lucy.

"Mysterious Hooded Woman." said Lucy.

"No, no, Prince John, this is a Robin Hood story I'm telling." said Meek.

"Behind you." said Lucy.

Meek turned around to see the Mysterious Hooded Woman and screamed in shock.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" yelled Meek.

"HOLLY ALACORN!" shouted Lincon.

"GREAT HAIRBALLS OF FIRE!" shouted Salam

"I AM GROOT!" shouted Groot who was also in the attic.

Everyone turned to Groot.

"Will you get out of here?" said Sticks.

Groot sighed.

"I am Groot." said Groot.

He left the attic.

Everyone turned back to Mysterious Hooded Woman.

"What're you doing here, in fact, how did you get here without being spotted by the security cameras?" said Lola.

"I wonder that every time we get a job from her." said Prohyus who was also in the attic.

Meek became shocked.

"Seriously it's like someone's hosting an open house." said Meek.

"Oh Daffy is hosting a Poker Game and invited some friends." said the Male Warrior.

Meek sighed.

"I probably should have stayed home today and skyped with Lincoln about my Robin Hood story." said Meek.

"Yeah, at least you wouldn't have to possibly get sick." said Lincoln.

He coughed a bit.


	3. Friar Tuck and Robin's Threat

Back in the story; Robin, Alan, and Achoo were riding on horses through the forest.

" _Robin Hood and his friends had journeyed far to reach the prison so that they can free Friar Tuck._ " Meek narrated.

The three then approached a castle with tons of prisoners and gold statues of Prince John.

Robin and Alan became shocked.

"This is supposed to be a prison?" said Robin.

"Yep." said Achoo.

"This looks more like an amusement park for autistic children." said Alan.

Achoo is confused.

"What are those things?" said Achoo.

"Nevermind." said Alan.

The two then saw that Robin Hood was gone.

"What the?" said Alan, "Where'd he go?"

With Robin Hood; he was now looking at a castle sign labeled 'Death Row prisoners'.

"This must be it." said Robin.

He sighed.

"Better find that Friar." said Robin.

He walked into the castle and started looking around.

"Empty." said Robin.

He walked past a cell that had someone who looked like the Mysterious Hooded Woman, but in a brown hooded robe playing a harp.

Robin then returned and saw the person.

"Friar Tuck?" said Robin.

The woman nodded.

Robin pulled out an arrow and unlocked the cell door before approaching Friar Tuck.

"My name's Robin Hood, I'm here to rescue you." said Robin.

He then unlocked the foot chain.

"Thank god, my prayers have been answered." said Friar Tuck.

Robin smiled.

"That's right, now lets get out of here before something bad happens." said Robin.

"Good call." said Friar Tuck.

The two then ran off.

Back in the forest; Achoo and Alan were relaxing on a tree as Robin and Friar Tuck appeared.

"Got the woman of the church out in one piece." said Robin.

The two stood up.

"So this is the great Friar Tuck. What's with the hood, you hiding something?" said Alan.

The hooded figure growled.

"I don't get very many complaints." said Friar Tuck.

She turned to Robin Hood.

"What do you plan on doing?" said Friar Tuck.

"I plan on overthrowing Prince John if he doesn't stop with these heavy tax policies." said Robin.

Achoo is shocked.

"Commit treason, are you nuts? You'll be hunted down for life if you do that." said Achoo.

Robin chuckled.

"Relax my poorly named friend. After I make the threat, we'll just go hiding out in Sherwood Forest." said Robin.

"And how's that better?" said Achoo.

"The sheriff may have jurisdiction in all of England, but he won't have any of that as long as we live in a very huge forest." said Robin Hood.

He then pulled out a map and started looking at it.

"Now which way to Sherwood Forest from the castle?" said Robin.

In the castle; a huge party was happening and Prince John was sitting on the throne as Sheriff of Nottingham appeared.

"Sir, I've got some bad news." said Nottingham.

Prince John sighed.

"Let me guess; you were humiliated by Robin Hood." said Prince John.

Nottingham became shocked.

"Wow, that was spot on." said Nottingham.

He then fell apart.

"Hold on." said Nottingham

He fixed himself up.

"It gets worse, that friar you ordered me to have hanged, she was busted out by Robin Hood." said Nottingham.

Prince John became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled John.

"It's true he-"Nottingham said before noticing Maid Marian who looked like Luna Loud entering the room, "Hubba hubba."

Prince John became confused.

"Hubba hubba?" said Prince John.

Nottingham walked over to a chair and pulled it out as Maid Marian appeared.

"For you." said Nottingham.

Marian sighed.

"Thanks." said Marian.

She sat down on the chair and Nottingham returned to the prince.

"Anyways, Robin Hood is making us look bad. If this keeps up, we'll be ruined." said Nottingham, "You've got to make him an outlaw."

"Maybe later, it's not like he's going to barge through the front door with a dead animal in his hands." said Prince John.

He then laughed.

"Besides, what're the odds of that actually happening?" said Prince John.

As if on cue; the front door was busted down by Robin Hood who was carrying a dead pig in his arms.

The prince and sheriff became shocked.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" said Nottingham.

Robin brought the pig over to the prince and set it down on the table.

"I bring you a present." said Robin.

"That's a wild boar." said Nottingham.

"No that's a wild pig." Robin said before pointing to Prince John, "There's a wild boar."

"GHAAAAAAAA!" The evil prince shouted.

Robin chuckled.

"I'm good, I'm good." said Robin.

He turned to Maid Marian and became shocked as romantic music started playing.

"How dare you talk to me like that." said Prince John.

"Excuse me a minute." said Robin.

He walked over to Maid Marian and got down on a knee.

Marian turned to Robin and became shocked.

"So, are you a fallen angel or are you just drop dead beautiful?" Robin said flirtatiously.

Marian is shocked.

"Who are you?" said Marian.

"Robin Hood of Loxely. And you are?" said Robin.

"Maid Marian." said Marian.

"Ah, Maid Marian, rumors of your beauty have traveled throughout the land." said Robin.

He was then grabbed by the shirt collar by Nottingham.

"King illegal forest to pig wild kill in it a is!" said Nottingham.

Everyone became confused.

"What did you say? Try to speak with the words in the right place." said Robin.

Everyone nodded.

"Don't you know it is illegal to kill a wild pig in the kings forest?" said Nottingham.

"Is it not also illegal to sit on the kings throne and abuse his powers over the kingdom?" said Robin.

"HEYO!" shouted the Jester and laughed.

Prince John became mad.

"You're fired Harriet." said Prince John.

The jester known as Harriet sighed before walking out of the castle.

"You'd better quit with this heavy tax policy you instilled on the good people of England, or I shall start a revolution to overthrow you." said Robin.

Prince John laughed.

"And why should people listen to you?" said Prince John.

"Because unlike the other Robin Hoods over the years, I know martial arts." said Robin.

Nottingham became mad and pulled out a leather glove.

"I challenge you to a duel." said Nottingham.

He smacked Robin across the face with the glove.

The meerkat then pulled out a metal gauntlet and smacked Nottingham across the face with it, knocking him on the ground.

"I accept." said Robin.

Nottingham stood up.

"You're going to pay for that. Just you, me, and my-GUARDS!" yelled Nottingham.

Then a ton of knights appeared with their swords pointing at Robin.

"You didn't think I'd try to take you out with reinforcments did you?" said Nottingham.

"Wish I had thought of that." said Robin.

Then a smoke bomb explosion appeared behind Robin and Alan, Achoo, and Friar Tuck appeared with swords out.

Robin smirked.

"Oh wait, I did." said Robin.

"Kill them all." said Nottingham.

The knights charged towards Robin Hood's group and both sides started clashing swords with each other.

A ton of innocent bystandards either left the room or hid under tables.

Robin threw his sword in the air and roundhouse kicked a ton of knights.

"Bring it on you shmucks." said Robin.

A bunch of knights tried to slash at Robin, but he did a backflip over to the table and landed close to Maid Marian before grabbing hold of her to keep an attack from hitting.

"Quick question, do you believe in love at first site?" said Robin.

"Depends on who you're looking at." said Marian, "I'm only looking at a bunch of knights trying to kill some friends of yours."

Robin grabbed Marian's head and turned to his own head.

"Well, am I the only one who believes in it?" said Robin.

Maid Marian is confused.

"What?" said Maid Marian.

Robin sighed.

"To be continued." Robin said before kissing Marian and running off into battle.

The woman became shocked before blushing.

"What a man." said Maid Marian.

She then fainted.

Nottingham noticed it.

"Hey, I called dibs on her." said Nottingham.

"And now you'll be getting making out sloppy seconds." said Robin.

The evil sheriff became mad.

"BAR THE DOOR, SURROUND THE MAIN HALL!" yelled Nottingham.

"Now you're talking." said Prince John.

Suddenly; tons of heavily armored men appeared and surrounded the whole place as two guards closed the door and placed a wooden beam over the door.

Achoo, Alan, and Friar Tuck became shocked.

"Great, we're trap." said Alan.

"Now what?" said Achoo.

Robin pulled out his bow and arrow and aimed at one of the knights back, causing the knight to fall forward onto another knight who then fell on the next knight, creating a domino effect until it reached the beginning.

Prince John and Nottingham became shocked.

"My men." said Nottingham.

Prince John started crying.

"Look at this, we just went from royalty to recycling." said Prince John.

Robin appeared at the door with the others.

"Get the door." said Robin.

Achoo and Alan grabbed the beam.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we've got to go." said Robin, "So ciao."

The beam was removed and tossed into the main hall before Achoo, Alan, and Friar Tuck left.

Robin did a boy scout salute to Prince John before leaving the castle.

The Evil Prince became mad. So mad he punched his right hand man and he fell apart.

"Oh come on." said Nottingham.

"From this day forth, Robin Hood is an outlaw. Anyone who is caught helping him out will be hanged for treason against the crown." said Prince John.

The story briefly ended.

"Looks like things have gone from bad to worse. Robin made his plans known to Prince John very clearly, and was declared an outlaw to the kingdom of England." said Meek.

Everyone is shocked

Including Rita who was with them.

"Wow." she said.


	4. Little John

Back in the story; Robin Hood's group which now included the Court Jester Harriet were journeying towards a bridge.

"Question, why're we allowing Prince John's terrible joked court jester tag along with us?" said Achoo.

"She wants revenge on Prince John for firing her." said Robin.

"Only the Sheriff liked my jokes." said the Jester and growled.

The group then reached a bridge leading to another forest.

"Here we are guys, once we cross this bridge, we'll be hiding out in Sherwood forest for the rest of our lives, at least until we put an end to Prince John's evil schemes." said Robin.

Friar Tuck looked at the other end of the bridge.

"Looks like we've got company." said Friar Tuck.

Everyone looked at the other end of the bridge and saw a man similar to Prohyas Warrior with a sword out.

"Wait here, I'll see if it's safe." said Robin.

He got off his horse and walked on the bridge close to the man as suspencful music started playing.

Robin then got close to the man as everyone became worried.

"I say, do you mind moving out of the way?" Robin said kindly.

"I say not until you and your friends pay the toll." said the man.

Robin became confused.

"Toll what toll?" said Robin.

"You know, the toll for crossing this bridge." said the man.

Robin became mad.

"I ain't paying no toll just to go hiding in Sherwood Forest. Besides, I stood up to Prince John and threatened to overthrow him if he didn't stop with his evil." said Robin.

The man then thought of something.

"Hey, you're Robin Hood of Loxely." said the man.

He and Robin shook hands.

"How are you doing?" said the man.

"Doing good, just going to enjoy my new outlaw life with my friends." said Robin, "Who might you be?"

"I am Little John." the man known as Little John said.

"Okay now that we know each other, let me through." said Robin.

He started to walk forward but was stopped by Little John.

"Sorry, can't let you do that. A tolls a toll, and a rolls a roll, and if we don't get no tolls, then we don't eat no rolls." Little John said before chuckling, "I made that up."

Robin shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you." said Robin.

"Oh yeah, it'll be my pleasure." said Little John, "WE'VE GOT ANOTHER BATTLE!"

Then a woman who looked like Vambre Warrior and a dragon who looked like Grup appeared from Sherwood forest.

"Oh boy, another battle." said the woman.

"Yeah." said the dragon.

Little John held his sword up as Robin Hood pulled his sword out.

Achoo, Alan, Friar Tuck, and Harriet had DQ Blizzards out and were about to eat them when the story froze in place.

"Hold on." Salem's voice said.

The scene changed back to the attic.

"Why are there Dairy Queen Blizzards in the story?" said Salem.

"Even I'm confused." said Lucy.

"Agreed." said Grup.

Meek was checking out a holographic text from his Bounty Morpher.

"Sorry, I recieved a text from Wart. He and Fishfins are at a Dairy Queen and want to know what kind of Blizzard I want." said Meek.

He typed down 'Royal Reese's Brownie' before pushing the send icon.

"How is he anyways? You know, after his whole for real break up with Erika." said Lincoln.

"He's doing pretty good actually. For the first time he's dumped someone, he's finally moving on from the very controlling Erika." said Meek.

"I actually liked Erika." said Lucy, "She seemed nice."

"Well at least she found someone, and that someone was Fishfins. Good thing he put her in her own place." said Meek.

 **Flashback**

In Wart's apartment; Fishfins was sitting at his desk looking at Erika.

"If this relationship is going to work, we're going to have to set some ground rules." said Fishfins, "First off, don't turn me into anything I don't want to be."

"Okay." said Erika.

"No making me watch shows that you enjoy, we can have interests, but if none of us like those things, then we just don't talk about it ever again." said Fishfins.

"Got it." said Erika.

"And more importantly, no taking charge of the relationship." said Fishfins.

Erika became mad.

"Okay that's going to far." said Erika.

Fishfins pulled out a revolver and aimed it at Erika.

The girl became shocked.

"On second thought, I can work with that." said Erika.

 **End Flashback**

"The story." said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah." said Meek.

Back in the story; Robin Hood and Little John were still looking at each other with swords out.

Robin's sword looked like the original Red Ranger's Power Sword and Little John's sword looked like the Sword of Darkness

The two charged towards each other and started clashing swords.

"You're very good." said Robin.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." said Little John.

The two continued clashing swords with each other.

Then Robin slashed Little John in the chest, causing him to scream.

Friar Tuck who was still in her brown robe, but also sprouting a cheerleader outfit and pom pom's started cheering.

"Rick em rack em rock em rake, stick that sword into that snake." said Friar Tuck.

The woman on the otherside of the bridge became mad.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled the woman.

Friar Tuck then threw the pom pom's away and started waving a tiny black flag with the initials LJ on it.

"Little John, Little John, he's our man. If he can't do it-"Friar Tuck said before tearing her cheerleader outfit off, "GREAT!"

Robin Hood and Little John continued clashing swords.

The two then slahsed the ropes by mistake, shocking them.

"Uh oh." said Little John.

They grabbed the bridge as it started to fall to the Sherwood Forest side.

Everyone became shocked.

"BROTHER!" yelled the woman on the Sherwood Forest side.

The bridge then hit the wall and Little John let go of the bridge and started to fall to the water, but was grabbed by Robin Hood.

"Hang on." said Robin.

He climbed to the top and pulled Little John up as soon as he reached the top.

Little John, the woman, and dragon hugged Robin Hood.

"Thank you for saving me, we are forever in your debt." said Little John.

Robin is shocked and smiled.

"No problem." He said.

The three stopped hugging Robin as he turned to the bridge.

"Well, looks like my friends are going to be captured by that sheriff real soon." said Robin.

"I feel sorry for you." said the woman.

Then Friar Tuck appeared behind Little John.

"Well hello hot stuff." said Friar Tuck.

Little John turned around and became shocked.

"GHAAAAAA, CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" yelled Little John.

Robin turned around and became shocked as well.

"Friar Tuck, how did you get here? The bridge is out." said Robin.

"There was another bridge just fifty feet away from here." said Friar Tuck.

She pointed to a bridge that Alan, Harriet, and Achoo were crossing.

The dragon became shocked.

"Huh you'd think we would have noticed that." He said.

Alan, Achoo, and Harriet then appeared.

"Anywho, these are my friends who're traveling with me, Harriet, Alan, Friar Tuck, and Achoo." said Robin.

"Bless you." said Little John.

"No I think that's his name." said the Dragon.

Achoo nodded.

"Yeah it's a whole thing." said Achoo.

"Anywho, I'm Little John, and with me are my sister Scarrlet, and our pet dragon Will." said Little John.

"Hi." said Will.

Everyone looked on the other side of the canyon.

"Well, we're outlaws at this point." said Robin.

"Sorry about the whole toll thing, with Prince John forcing us out of our homes, we're on the brink of starvation." said Little John.

"What is this, communist Russia?" said Alan.

Robin slapped Alan.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He shouted.

"For being an idiot." said Robin.

"Ok." said Alan.

Robin sighed.

"Anyways, I'm starting a revolution against Prince John and can use all the help I can get." said Robin.

Little John's group looked at each other before turning back to Robin.

"We're in your service, what do you need?" said Scarlett.

"Little John, you and everyone else will travel to every village you can and tell of my heroics and that I need an army." said Robin.

"What about you?" said Friar Tuck.

"Any villages with people who're on the brink of starvation?" said Robin.

Everyone did some thinking.

"The village of Nottingham, the sheriff always goes there and steals all their taxes." said Little John.

"Then I'm going to do the unthinkable, I'll rob Prince John every tax day and give the taxes he steals from everyone to feed everyone in Nottingham." said Robin.

Everyone is shocked and laughed.

"Steal from Prince John whenever he collects his taxes." said Achoo, "That's rich."

"No one would be seriousy enough to do." said Alan.

Everyone continued laughing but noticed Robin Hood's serious expression and stopped laughing.

"He's not kidding." said Little John.

"Nope." said Will, "But I'm off to see my brother Bill to see if he may help."

"Bill and Will? What do you have a sister name Gill?" asked Achoo and laughed.

"There is a Gill." said Scarlett.

Achoo stopped laughing.

"Wow." said Achoo.

Everyone then turned to Robin in shock as Will flew off.

"What're you nuts, robbing royalty? Come on, a crime like that is definetly going to get you hanged." said Harriet.

Robin chuckled.

"I'm not comitting a crime, if anything, Prince John is comitting the crime of taxation, and I'm just giving the money back to the people who rightfully own that money." said Robin.

"He make a good point." said Little John.

"Now who's with me?" said Robin.

Everyone cheered as the scene changed back to the attic.

"So from that point on, Robin Hood and his Merry Men started to form." said Meek, "And they robbed from Prince John to feed the poor people of Nottingham."

"Wow, Robin really seems to have a ton of stuff going for him, even being hunted down by Prince John." said Lana.

"Yeah but when you think about it, he's being a hero by being an outlaw." said Prohyas.

Lana did some thinking.

"Good point." said Lana.

Then a knocking sound was heard from the front door.

"I'll get it." said Lynn Sr.

He walked over to the front door and opened it up to see Wart and Fishfins with DQ Blizzards in hand.

The man sighed.

"Why couldn't you or Sam be dating Luna?" said Lynn Sr.

"I don't like sloppy seconds." said Wart.

Fishfins nodded.

"Yeah he's right." said Fishfins.

"I kind of had a feeling you wouldn't mind that since you a-"Lynn Sr said before Wart grabbed his chest in anger.

"Say the 'P' word and I'll break every bone in your body right now." said Wart, "Go ahead, I dare you."

"What Pig?" asked Lynn Sr.

Later; a badly injured Lynn Sr was tossed into the attic, shocking everyone.

"MY BONES!" yelled Lynn Sr.

Rita became shocked.

"What happened to you?" said Rita.

"I'll tell you what happened. My possible future father in law insulted my best friend by calling him a pig." said Meek.

Everyone groaned.

"We've made a point not to say that in his face." said Mysterious Hooded Woman.

Wart then appeared on the ladder and slid a Blizzard over to Meek who grabbed it and started eating it.

"You know, compared to the warthog, the meerkat is a saint." said Lynn Sr.

"Thank you." said Meek.

Wart snorted.

"You shut up or I'll throw you so hard you'll leave the earth's atmosphere." said Wart.

Lynn Sr gulped.


	5. Training

Back in the story; a being who looked like Betrayus in ghost form was hammering a wanted poster of Robin Hood on a wall which said 'Wanted, Robin Hood, charged for treason against the crown, Reward, a butt load of money'.

"Can't believe I have to go around to every village to hang wanted posters up, I need a promotion." said the ghost.

He then left the village as several villagers appeared and saw the sign.

"Charged with treason?" said a person who looked like Milo Murphy, "What kind of treason we talking about?"

Then Alan appeared.

"No treason, he's just being charged with caring so much about the poor." said Alan.

The villagers became confused.

Alan then pulled out a guitar and started playing it.

"There was a man named Robin Hood, he faught in the Crusades along with King Richard, due to being drafted. When he came back, Prince John had issued a heavy tax policy, Robin Hood planned to overthrow Prince John if he didn't stop, now the man is an outlaw and plans on stealing the money and giving it back to those who rightfully own it." Alan sang.

"None of those things rhymed." said the same villager.

"Yeah this is the first time I'm singing." said Alan.

The villager nodded.

"Anyways, send some of the best warriors you've got to Sherwood Forest if you're tired of Prince John's tyrany." said Alan.

He left the village.

In another village; several villagers were looking at a wanted poster of Robin Hood.

Then Scarlett appeared in front of the villagers.

"You tired of Prince John's tyrany, then send some warriors you've got to Sherwood forest." said Scarlett, "Robin Hood is planning on overthrowing the acting king and giving the taxes back."

The villagers started cheering.

Several hours later in Sherwood Forest; a ton of people were looking at a stage that had Robin Hood on it.

"People who have traveled far and wide, lend me your ears." said Robin.

Then everyone removed their ears and tossed them at Robin Hood.

"That's disgusting." said Robin.

" _I'll say_." said a voice.

The story stopped and everyone saw Killer Frost and Plankton

"Why would they do that?" asked Plankton.

Everyone became shocked.

"What is this communist Russia?" said Luan.

Lincoln started laughing.

"That's the first time she's ever said something that was actually funny." said Lincoln.

Luan smiled.

"Thanks." Luan said before becoming mad upon realizing what Lincoln said, "Hey."

The story then resumed as Robin cleared his throat.

"Citizens of England, Prince John has issued a hefty tax law on us, forced us out of our homes, and now we're on the brink of starvation, will we allow it?" said Robin.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Are you with me?" yelled Robin.

"YEAH!" the audience yelled before cheering.

A human who looked like Marco Diaz elbowed a human who looked like Howard Weinerman.

"He's quite the motivational speaker isn't he?" said the first human.

"Yes. Yes he is." said his friend.

Later; Robin and his friends had the recruits at some type of target range.

"First off, you've got to hit the bullseye." said Robin.

He aimed a bow and arrow at a target and hit it dead center.

"Now try." said Robin.

Everyone pulled their bows back, but as soon as they released their grip, the arrows either hit flying birds, wild animals, or other trainiees.

Robin became shocked.

"We need a new approach." said Robin.

Later; the others were at some type of jousing area.

"For this part, you need to learn how to knock your opponent off a horse, watch Scarlett do it." said Robin.

Scarlett who was on a horse with a spear in hand got ready.

"He-yaw." said Scarlett.

She ran over to a dummy and managed to hit it.

A being who looked like Drake Mallard chuckled.

"That's easy." said the duck.

Robin chuckled.

"Go ahead." said Robin.

The trainee's got on horses and charged towards the dummies, only to be knocked off their horses by the dummies.

Everyone became shocked.

"You know, this might be the idiot side of me talking, but we should take the dummies into battle." said Alan.

"Ha." said Robin.

But then he did some thinking.

"Hmm." said Robin.

Later; the group was at a tree.

"Next lesson involves swinging from places. Little John will deomonstrate." said Robin.

Everyone looked up to see Little John on a tree branch with a rope in hand.

"Yoiks, and away." Little John said as he jumped off the tree.

He then crashed into another tree before getting up again.

"Yoiks, and away." LIttle John said as he jumped off the tree.

He crashed into another tree again before stepping on the branch.

"Yoiks, and away." Little John said before jumping off the tree only to crash into another tree.

He then stepped on a branch very dazed.

"Yoiks, and away." Little John said before jumping off the tree only for the same result to happen.

He kept on leaping off trees but kept on crashing into them before eventually landing on the ground.

"I feel sorry for him." said Robin.

Little John got on his feet and pulled out an axe before he began chopping down trees.

Later; he was on the starting tree with the rope in hand.

"Now then, yoiks and away." Little John said before jumping off the tree and swinging close to the ground.

He sighed in relief.

"Finally." said Little John.

He then crashed into a rock.

Everyone became shocked.

"Alright, keep training everyone, I'll come up with a plan for my first theiving act." said Robin.

He walked off and grabbed Harriet by the shirt collar and dragged her off.

"I'll need you." said Robin.

Harriet became confused.

"What do you need me for?" said Harriet.

Robin set Harriet next to a tree.

"All the info about Prince John's schedule, everything he does, at what time, and when he does his tax collections." said Robin.

"If you're going to rob Prince John, then we want in as well." said a voice.

The two became confused and turned to see a court jester who looked like Spongebob and a fancily dressed crab who looked like Mr Krabs.

"Who are you?" said Robin.

"Prince John's original court jester before he fired me." said the court jester.

"For what?" said Robin.

"I demanded more payment for my clients work, but the prince wouldn't budge." said the crab, "Names Penny Pincher. This is my client Cheesehead."

"How's it going?" said the sponge known as Cheesehead.

Robin is shocked

"Penny Pincher and Cheese Head?" asked Robin .

"All the good roles in this story have been taken already." said Penny Pincher.

Robin shook his head.

"Alright, let's just work out a plan." said Robin.

The four then huddled up.

In the castle; Prince John was checking out a calendar and saw a day that wasn't marked and chuckled.

"Oh boy, it's tax day." said Prince John.

His minions are confused.

"No it's Tuesday." said one of them.

Prince John turned to his minions.

"No, no, no, every tuesday is tax day." said Prince John.

"Oh." said the minion.

"Have the ghost who was hanging those wanted posters get the coach ready." said Prince John.

"Actually sir he's on vacation. You did promise him that when he finished the posters." said The Minion who looked like Cliff.

Prince John sighed.

"Fine, then get the coach ready. Or it's the lion pit for you." said Prince John.

The Cliff minion nodded in fear.

"Right away your majesty." said the minion.

He ran off screaming like a little girl.

Prince John chuckled.

"This'll be the best tax collection yet." said Prince John.

He began laughing but then he started coughing.

"I really wish cold and flu medicine existed in this time." said Prince John.


	6. First Robbing Act

Close to a path of some sort; Robin was looking through a telescope from the trees.

"You sure this is where Prince John always goes on tax day?" said Robin.

Harriet, Cheesehead, and Penny Pincher who were with Robin nodded.

"Of course it is, I've heard him talking about it. The last place he makes his round is in Nottingham." said Cheesehead.

He then smirked.

"He's very predictable." said Cheesehead.

Robin kept on looking through the telescope and saw a ton of guards with a treasure chest and two dragging a coach of some sort.

"Is that the coach?" said Robin.

The others looked at the coach and nodded.

"It is." said Penny Pincher.

Robin chuckled.

"Time to get those cheesy costumes on." said Robin.

In the coach; Prince John and the Cliff minion were checking out the gold coins.

"Beautiful taxes." said Prince John.

"Robbing the poor to feed the rich." said the dog.

Prince John eviled laughed and smirked.

"Yes and soon that pathetic excuse for a person Robin Hood will be mine." said The Evil Prince.

Outside the carrage; Robin, Cheesehead, and Penny Pincher were poorly dressed like women while Harriet was dressed in very ratty woman's clothes.

"FORTUNE TELLERS!" Robin yelled like a woman.

"GET YOUR FORTUNE TOLD WITH NO CHARGE WHATSOEVER!" yelled Penny Pincher.

Princee John poked his head out of the coach and smiled.

"Fortune tellers who don't charge a thing. Stop the coach." said Prince John.

Everyone then stopped in their place as the dog poked his head out and became confused.

"Sire, these girls maybe bandits." said the dog,

Prince John smacked his Minion.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The Dog asked.

"For being an idiot." said Prince John.

"Ok." said the Dog.

"I should put you in your place Smash." said Prince John.

He turned back to the disguised people.

"My dear ladies." Prince John said before holding up his hands, revealing rings with diamonds on them, "You have my permission to kiss the royal hands."

Robin chuckled.

"Oh how gracious." said Robin.

He then removed the ring from Prince John's right hand without him noticing before kissing the hand.

Prince John smirked.

Then Cheesehead kissed Prince John's left hand three times, removing the gems from the rings.

Smash who was the only one who noticed it became shocked.

"Sire, they just-" Smash said before being smacked by Prince John.

"Go make yourself useful and make sure everything is perfectly safe." said Prince John.

Smash sighed before leaving the coach as Robin entered and closed the curtains.

"Oh great spirits, we call to you to speak to us." said Robin.

Penny Pincher who was holding a crystal ball full of fireflies and a fishing rod chuckled.

"Okay babies, start glowing, show off for daddy." Penny Pincher whispered before putting the ball in the coach.

Robin noticed the ball.

"Look sire, look." said Robin.

The Prince did and is shocked.

"It's so beautiful, it's almost like you've got fireflies in this thing." said Prince John.

The ball then landed on the table.

"I see a crown on your head, and tons of people bowing down to you." said Robin.

Prince John chuckled.

"Sweet, I'll be king in no time." said Prince John.

Robin then grabbed a bag of gold coins under the table.

"Your name'll go down in history." said Robin.

He held the bag out of the coach and placed it in Penny Pincher's claws.

The crab smirked.

"Yes." said Penny Pincher.

Prince John laughed.

"I KNEW IT, I'LL BE-"Prince John said before being gassed in the face and passing out.

Robin chuckled.

"Who knew that Friar Tuck's smoke bombs also worked as knockout gas?" Robin said in his original voice, "Time to get to work."

Outside the coach; Cheesehead and Harriet were checking the coach out.

Cheesehead noticed the wheels and chuckled.

"What do we have here, solid gold hubcaps." said Cheesehead.

"Nice." said Harriet.

The two then unscrewed the hubcaps and saw a huge treasure chest.

"Jackpot." said Harriet.

The two then went underneath the chest without anyone noticing and cut a hole in the bottom, causing the gold coins to fall into Cheesehead.

They then snuck away without anyone noticing.

Then Robin ran out of the coach in Prince John's royal robe.

"How's it going?" said Penny Pincher.

"So far so good." Robin said as he pulled out a pair of golden underwear, "I even stole the prince's underwear."

Everyone started laughing.

Then an awake Prince John who was only in a pair of white pajama's with a trapdoor at his butt opened the curtains and saw the group running off.

He then became shocked.

"SEE YOU SUCKER!" yelled Robin.

Prince John looked at his PJ's and became mad.

"ROBBED, I'VE BEEN ROBBED! SMASH, YOU'RE NEVER AROUND WHEN I NEED YOU!" yelled Prince John.

Then Smash appeared in front of the prince.

"I've been robbed." said Prince John.

"Knew it." said Smash.

Prince John smack him.

"OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" shouted Smash

"FOR LETTING ME BE ROBBED AND BEING AN IDIOT!" shouted the Prince.

"Ok." said Smash.

Prince John turned to his guards.

"After the fortune tellers you fools." said Prince John.

The guards then ran after Robin Hood's group, but the wheels to the coach slid off and Prince John and Smash flew out of the coach and landed in the mud.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" yelled Prince John.

"I knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen, you never do." said Smash.

Prince John them smacked Smash across the face with a mirror, breaking it.

"That was your mother's mirror." said Smash.

Prince John started crying.

"MOMMY!" The evil prince shouted.

He started sucking his thumb but removed it to see his thumb had mud on it.

"I've got a dirty thumb." said Prince John.

Later in Sherwood Forest; Robin's group returned to their friends and set down the huge amount of gold they stole.

"We have had our first victory." said Robin.

The group started cheering.

"And now, we give it to the people of Nottingham." said Robin.

Everyone cheered.

Penny Pincher became shocked.

"Wait what? We're not keeping this money to ourselves?" said Penny Pincher.

Robin looked at the crab.

"No Pincher, we're giving it to those who need it more then we do." said Robin.

"This is total bull hickey. I ain't going to take part of this, no matter what you-"Pincher said before being interrupted by Robin.

"We've got free health care." said Robin.

"I'm in." said Penny Pincher.

"Okay then, on to Nottingham." said Robin.

In the town of Nottingham; a ton of citizens were trying to go about their business.

" _Nottingham, the poorest town in all of England at the time, the people there were so poor that the beggers had to beg from each other at times._ " Meek narrated.

Two beggers who looked like Camo and Scrooge McDuck walked over to each other.

"You got money?" said the duck.

"No, do you?" said the chameleon.

"No." said the duck.

The two then saw Robin's group appearing and the citizens of the town appeared and saw everything.

"Fear not citizen's for I am your protector, Robin Hood." said Robin.

Everyone just stared at the group.

Robin sighed before pulling out a bag full of coins.

"I've got money for you guys." said Robin.

Everyone became shocked as Robin dropped the money on the ground.

"How did you get this money?" a citizen who looked like Squidward said.

"I stole from Prince John today." said Robin.

"Wait a minute, you stole from royalty during tax day just to give us money?" said a citizen who looked like Old Man Oldman.

Robin nodded.

"THREE CHEERS FOR ROBIN HOOD!" yelled the duck.

Everyone started cheering as the story changed back to the attic.

"Robin Hood was praised as a hero in that town that they promised to never turn him or his friends in if they ever showed up." said Meek, "And it was a good thing they kept their word."

Everyone is shocked.

"You've got to be kidding." said Sticks.

Meek chuckled.

"If only. Robin Hood was one of the greatest heroes of time that the cops saw him as an outlaw while everyone else saw him as their protector." said Meek.


	7. Visiting Maid Marian

Back in the story; Prince John and Smash who were still muddy entered the castle as the Sheriff of Nottingham noticed it.

"My gods, what happened to you?" said Nottingham.

"Robin Hood is what happened." said Prince John.

The Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah right, like he was dumb enough to try and steal from you." said Sheriff.

"No, he was smart enough to steal from me." said Prince John.

The sheriff became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Sheriff.

"Yeah, he and our old court jesters disquised themselves as fortune tellers and stole all my money." said Prince John, "Even my golden underwear."

"Ew." said the Cyborg.

The prince punched him making him fall apart

"OH COME ON!" shouted the evil Sheriff.

"He's keeping his word about overthrowing me." said Prince John, "If this keeps up, then my own brother will get wind of this and I'll lose all the power I have."

"Yeah? Such a shame that you never got your mother's approval." said Smash.

Prince John started crying.

"Mother." Prince John said before becoming mad, "Mother alwayd did like Richard the best."

He then started sucking his thumb.

He looked around.

"Where is my cousin Maid Marian?" The Prince asked.

"In her bathtub." said the sheriff.

Later that day in the nighttime; Robin Hood appeared outside the castle looking at a window.

He threw some pebbles at the window.

Then a woman who looked like Zoey appeared at the balcony.

Robin became shocked.

"Wow, I'm only gone for three days and already Maid Marian looks like a redhead." said Robin.

"That's because I'm one of her ladies in waiting einstein." said the woman, "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Robin Hood." said Robin, "Don't worry, Maid Marian knows who I am."

The Lady in waiting was confused.

"Does she now?" said the lady in waiting.

"Well we briefly only met at the party when I showed up with a dead pig. But she does know who I am." said Robin.

"Bertrice, who is it?" said a voice.

Maid Marian then appeared and looked down to see Robin Hood before becoming shocked.

"Robin?" said Maid Marian.

"The one and only." said Robin.

The Lady in Waiting's jaw dropped.

She then walked off.

"What're you doing here anyways?" said Maid Marian, "Don't you know that it isn't safe here? Besides, you stole from Prince John."

"I know. But someone had to do it, for the people of Nottingham." said Robin.

Maid Marian became confused.

"The people of Nottingham, what about them?" said Maid Marian.

"They're so poor that they're on the brink of being kicked out of their homes. I had to give the money to those hard working men, women, and children." said Robin.

Marian is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Marian.

"Yeah, I've seen everything that Prince John has done to this kingdom." said Robin.

Marian sighed.

"How do I not know of everything he's doing?" said Marian.

"He even repossessed my home because I was unable to make any payments." said Robin.

"And why is that?" said Marian.

"I was fighting with King Richard in the Crusades." said Robin.

Marian became shocked.

"You were at war with my cousin? No one can repossess a home while at war." said Marian.

"That's what made me decide to stand up against this new law." said Robin.

Marian nodded.

"Alright." said Marian.

"I'm also here to proclaim my love for you." said Robin.

"The party wasn't enough?" said Marian.

"What I just thought I'd do it in person before I disappear for a while again." said Robin.

He then pulled out Alan's guitar.

"I'll prove it to you by way of singing a song that'll exist in the future." said Robin.

He started playing the guitar.

"Why are there so many songs about rainbows, and what's on the other side?" Robin sang.

The story changed to the attic and everyone saw Meek playing his guitar and singing Kenny Loggins version of Rainbow Connection.

"Wow, that's some impressive singing." said Lana.

"Yeah." said Rita.

The scene changed back to the story and Robin stopped playing the guitar.

"How was that?" said Robin.

Maid Marian cried and her Lady in Waiting cried.

"I'll take that as a yes." said Robin.

He pulled out two arrows and started using the to scale the castle walls before reaching Maid Marian's balcony.

The two woman became shocked.

"How did you do that?" said Bertrice.

"You don't need a ladder when you've got arrows." said Robin.

He then pulled out some type of dog whistle like thing and placed it in Maid Marian's hands.

The woman became confused.

"What is this?" said Marian.

"A bird whistle to call my messenger bird." said Robin.

The two girls nodded.

They then heard some footsteps approaching.

"Until we meet again." said Robin.

He then kissed Maid Marian before jumping off the balcony.

The girl then blushed.

"He's definetly a keeper." said Bertrice.

The story ends and all the females even Lisa and for some reason Lincoln are crying at that.

Meek sighed.

"Wow that...that definetly captivated a ton of people." said Meek.


	8. Double Checking Taxes

Back in the story; many scenes of Robin Hood and his friends stealing all of Prince John's collected taxes were shown.

" _During the course of two months, Robin Hood and his merry men have robbed Prince John every tax day and giving it to the people of Nottingham, while also training their recruits for the revolution against Prince John._ " Meek narrated.

In the town of Nottingham; Alan entered a house where a honey badger who looked like Badger, but with a cast on his left arm was forging a sword.

The badger noticed the man.

"Well, if it isn't-"the honey badger said before being interrupted by Alan.

"Shhhh." said Alan.

He pulled out a small bag of coins and gave it to the honey badger.

"A present from Robin Hood Otto." said Alan.

The honey badger known as Otto chuckled.

"Bless his soul." said Otto.

Alan then ran out of the building.

Then the Sheriff of Nottingham appeared and knocked on the door.

"Shoot, the taxes should have been collected." Otto whispered.

"Here I come, ready or not." said Nottingham.

He then entered the house.

"Greetings from your friendly neighborhood tax collector." said Nottingham.

Otto who had hiden the bag of coins acted shocked.

"Why sheriff, what brings you here? Tax day isn't till next Tuesday." said Otto.

"Well with this whole Robin Hood thing that's been going on lately, I now have to show up shortly after collecting taxes just to double check." said Nottingham.

"Have a heart sheriff, I need to sit down." said Otto.

He walked over to a chair and sat down.

Nottingham then walked over to Otto.

"Let me help you with that arm." said Nottingham.

He lifted Otto's arm up and a ton of coins fell into his hand.

"Bingo, what'll they think of next." said Nottingham.

He patted on Otto's arm, causing the honey badger to scream in pain before one last gold coin fell into Nottingham's hand.

The sheriff then put the coins in a bag.

"Thanks for your time." said Nottingham.

He left the house as Otto became mad.

"Robin Hood better start his revolution real soon." said Otto.

At another house; a ton of children were singing Happy Birthday as a woman who looked like Rita Loud gave a present to her son who looked like Lincoln.

Then Nottingham barged into the house.

"Happy birthday to you." the sheriff sang.

Everyone is shocked by the Sheriff and he saw this.

"Relax, just double checking to see if I got all the taxes." said Nottingham.

The sheriff then turned to the kid.

"Well that seems very nice." said the sheriff.

"Gee mister sheriff, it's my birthday present." said the boy.

"Why don't you open it?" said the sheriff.

The boy opened the present and smiled.

"Oh boy. A gold coin." said the boy.

He flipped the box upside down to make the coin fall out, only for the sheriff to grab the coin.

The boy started to cry.

The mother then became mad.

"Have you no heart, we sripped and saved to give that to him." said the mother.

Nottingham chuckled.

"That's very nice of you, the family that saves together, pays together." said Nottingham.

He turned back to the child.

"Aw, don't you worry son. Prince John wishes you a happy birthday too." said Nottingham.

Then a blind begger in a brown robe, black sunglasses, and carrying a cane and metal cup entered the house.

"Alms for the poor, alms for the poor." said the begger.

Nottingham noticed the cup and chuckled before throwing the coin in the cup, causing five coins to come flying out into his hand.

The mother gasped.

"Jackpot. Keep saving." Nottingham said before leaving.

The mother became mad.

"What a dirty trick to play on an old blind begger." said the mother.

She turned to the old guy who was shaking his cup in confusion.

"That's odd I thought I had gold coins in here?" asked the Begger.

"You poor old man." the woman said before grabbing the begger, "Please do come in."

She dragged the begger to a chair and sat him down.

"Why thank you ma'am, thank you. Now did me old ears hear the singing of a happy birthday?" said the begger.

"Yeah it was my son Seth's birthday. But now it's ruined." said the mother.

The boy known as Seth sniffled.

"Well, that mean old sheriff stole my present." said Seth.

The begger turned to the sound of the voice.

"There there now son, be a good lad and don't let it get you down. Odds are there could be a bigger surprise-"the begger said as he pulled his shades up, revealing that the begger was actually Robin Hood, "right in front of you."

Seth became shocked and smiled.

"Wow, it's Robin Hood." said Seth.

Robin then removed the begger disguise.

"Happy birthday son." said Robin.

Then a girl who looked like Lola Loud became shocked.

"Ba, ba, ba, ba." said the girl.

Another girl who looked like Lana Loud appeared next to her twin sister.

"Sarah's got a schoolgirl crush." the other girl sang.

The girl known as Sara became mad.

"The heck I do." said Sara.

The two sisters started slapping hands.

Robin turned to the two girls and split them up.

"Ladies, ladies please, there's enough Robin Hood to go around." said Robin.

Robin turned back to Seth.

"Now tell me, how old are you?" said Robin.

"Just turned eleven." said Seth.

"Eleven, that does make you the man of the house." said Robin.

He then pulled out a smaller bow and arrow and gave it to Seth.

"Here you go." said Robin.

Seth checked out the toy weapon.

"Wow this is impressive Mister Robin Hood. How do I look?" said Seth.

The two twins turned to Seth.

"Not much like Robin Hood." said the nameless twin.

The baby who looked like Lily Loud giggled.

"She's right, there's something missing." said Robin.

He then realized something.

"Of course." said Robin.

He then removed his own hat and placed it on Seth's head only for it to cover his face.

"There we go." said Robin.

Everyone is shocked by that.

"Wow." said the Dark haired girl.

Robin chuckled.

"Don't worry son, you'll grow into it one day." said Robin.

Seth smiled and ran out of the house.

"I'd better show this to my friends." said Seth.

The mother chuckled.

"You sure made his birthday very special. Is there anyway we can ever thank you?" said the mother.

"I only wish I could do more." said Robin.

He pulled out a small bag of gold coins and gave it to the mother.

"Someday I'll be able to show my face in public once more. You'll see." said Robin.

He put on his disguise and left the house while acting blind.

"You really are a saint Robin Hood, bless you." said the mother.

With Seth; he was at a lake with some friends of his that looked like Clyde McBride, Joey Felt, Pauline Bell, and AP who looked like a marrionette puppet.

"So Robin Hood just shows up in your house disguised as a blind begger and gives you a toy bow and arrow and his hat to make you feel better after the mean sheriff shows up and steals your present?" said the funky hairdue boy.

"That's crazy and that's coming from a talking puppet." said the puppet

The girl then pulled out some hedge clippers and cut the puppet's strings, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Why was I turned into a puppet that needs strings and some sticks to work?" said the puppet.

"Because you had the brilliant idea to dump that witch on your two year anniversary." said the girl.

"Shut up Julie." said the Puppet. "Your a witch as well."

"Yeah but I'm a good one." the girl known as Julie said, "I just don't have what it takes to change you back. Only the witch who set the curse can change you back."

Seth cleared his throat.

"Robin Hood did visit me." said Seth.

His friends laughed at him.

"Yeah and I'll bet the hat really did belong to him." said the black friend.

Seth then pulled out Robin Hoods hat and showed it to everyone.

"Okay that's legit." said the black friend.

Seth chuckled.

"Robin Hood is so sneaky that he can steal Prince John's tail without him noticing." said Seth.

"No way, I heard that Robin Hood managed to steal every pair of golden underwear that Prince John owns." said the funky hairdue boy.

The puppet laughed.

"That's true." said a voice.

The group became confused and saw Friar Tuck before screaming in shock.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" yelled Seth.

"How does Friar Tuck pull that off?" said the black friend.

"No idea." said the puppet, "But I just wet myself."

Julie then tossed the puppet very far away.

"Weird that he was able to pull that off." said Julie.

She turned to Friar Tuck.

"What're you doing here anyways?" said Julie.

Friar Tuck then pulled out three bags of gold and gave them to her, the black kid, and the funky hairdue kid.

"From Robin Hood." said Friar Tuck.

The Kids are shocked.

"I have one for the puppet but I don't know where he is." said Friar Tuck

"I'm right here." said the Puppet who walked back thanks to some owls.

Friar Tuck then pulled out another bag of gold before placing it in front of the puppet.

"Be back next week." said Friar Tuck, "Look over there."

The group looked the other way and Friar Tuck threw a smoke bomb on the ground and the smoke cleared off, making Friar Tuck disappear.

The story ended and everyone became shocked.

"How does Friar Tuck do it?" said Lucy.

"And did you really have to make Friar Tuck a woman in the story?" said Lincoln.

"I'm surprised that no one called me out on this when I introduced her." said Meek.

"I can't believe it's not butter." said Colosso who had butter out.

Everyone shook their heads.

"SALEM, TIME FOR YOUR BATH!" Sonic yelled out from outside the attic.

Salem became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Salem.


	9. Children Meet Maid Marian

Back in the story; Seth's group was walking over to a nearby castle which had a sign labeled 'Prince John's Nottingham Castle'.

"Tell me why we're close to one of the crybaby prince's castles?" said Julie.

"To test out my bow and arrow." said Seth.

Julie nodded.

Seth then aimed his bow up in the sky.

"I think you're aiming it to high." said the black friend.

"I ain't Clause, check it." said Seth.

He launched the arrow and it went flying into the castle.

Everyone became shocked.

"Well good luck trying to get that arrow." the fixed up puppet said before walking off.

Julie then pulled out her hedge clippers and cut the puppets strings, causing him to fall to the ground again.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted, "JO DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I can't." the boy known as Jo said.

"And why not?" said the puppet.

"We're not dating." said Jo, "Just good friends."

"Yeah with benefits." said the puppet.

"Uh guys, Seth's scaling the wall." said Clause.

Everyone is shocked.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

On the otherside of the wall; Seth landed on the ground and looked all over the place.

His friends who had climbed the wall looked at Seth.

"Don't do it Seth, if Prince John finds out we're in here, he'll have our heads." said Clause.

"And he will burn me." said the Puppet.

"Zip it AP." said Seth.

The puppet known as AP sighed.

"Why did my mother name me Al Perry?" said AP.

"You're mother was an idiot." said Julie.

Seth then saw his arrow and smiled.

"There it is." said Seth.

He walked over to it but was hit in the face by a tennis ball, knocking him out.

"OH GODS, NOT AGAIN!" yelled a voice.

Then Maid Marian, Betrice, and another lady in waiting who looked like Theresa appeared and saw the out cold Seth.

"I told you, you were hitting to hard." said the second lady in waiting.

"Zip It Zoe." said Betrice.

The Second Lady in Waiting now named Zoe sighed.

Marian started tapping on Seth.

"Please don't die on me, please don't die on me." said Marian.

Seth then groaned.

Marian sighed.

"Thank goodness." said Marian.

Seth woke up and saw the ladies before becoming shocked.

"OH GODS, PRINCE JOHN'S DEFINETLY GOING TO CHOP MY HEAD OFF!" yelled Seth.

The three ladies are shocked.

"Prince John?" said Betrice.

"Don't worry, he's not in the castle." said Marian.

Seth sighed in relief and picked up his arrow.

"Where is he then?" asked Seth.

"Another castle playing polo." said Zoe.

Then Clause sneezed.

"And we're not alone." said Zoe.

"Oh those are just some friends of mine." said Seth, "I accidentally shot my arrow into here and came to get it back. They followed me in here."

"It's cool, come in here." said Maid Marian.

The others sighed.

"Well that's a relief." said AP.

He was picked up by Jo and the group walked over to the others.

"It's Maid Marian." said Clause.

"Yep." said Maid Marian.

"I've heard rumors that you and Robin Hood are in love with each other despite only meeting two months ago even though he's now an outlaw, is it true?" said Julie.

AP looked at Julie.

"That nothing I heard she uses Magic and accidentally turned a Dragon into a Hamster." said AP.

"That magic bit where I turned a dragon into a hamster was a one time deal. After that, nothing magic related ever happened again." said Marian.

"I don't care that much, is the rumor of you and Robin Hood true?" said Julie.

Marian blushed.

"Yeah they're true." said Marian.

Jo pulled out two gold coins and placed them in Julie's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you." said Julie.

"What's Prince John like?" said Clause.

"A total crybaby with mommy issues." said Zoe.

"But he's still a thoughtful cousin. He did let me stay in the castle." said Marian.

"Yeah right. He enforced the tax law on us." said Seth.

"But is the crybaby thing true?" said Julie.

The ladies nodded.

Julie chuckled before pretending to cry.

"Mommy." Julie said before she pretended to suck her thumb like Prince John.

Everyone started laughing.

"Now that's definetly how Prince John would act after a terrible defeat or upon being reminded of his mother." said Betrice.

"Agreed." everyone said.

"MARIAN!" yelled a voice.

Everyone became shocked.

"It's Prince John." said Zoe.

The children ran off and left the castle.

Then Prince John appeared.

"What're you doing here?" said Betrice.

"The polo game ended when someone brought a ton of bubble gum into the game and cheated." said Prince John.

"Who was it?" said Zoe.

Prince John noticed the gum in his hands and toss it far away.

"No idea. But what're you doing out here?" said Prince John.

"Playing tennis." said Marian.

Prince John nodded.

The story ended and everyone in the attic became confused.

"What did that have to do with the story?" said Wart.

"Filler." said Meek.

Everyone nodded.

"That's just weird." said Colosso.

Then a shivering Salem returned to the attic.

"Why're you shaking?" Luan said before laughing.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"I just had the most uncomfortable experience while bathing." said Salem.

"It's called a full body massage, you should be used to it." said Wart.

"I haven't been fixed at all." said Salem.

Lana became confused.

"What's being fixed?" said Lana.

"It's nothing sweetie." said Rita.

Meek however whispered in Lana's ear, shocking her.

"WHAT!?" yelled Lana.

She then fainted

"Why would you tell her what being fixed is?" said Rita.

"Like you're going to keep your own kids safe from these things all their lives. I haven't worn any underwear since my return to civilization." said Meek.

"Translation, he's been going commando ever since." said Fishfins.


	10. Archery Tournament Announcement

Back in the story; every recruit was still training to fight Prince John's army and improving.

Robin was over looking everyone working out.

"Perfect, they're doing better." said Robin.

He looked at a huge standing up log which had an arrow stuck in the top.

"To bad no one has gotten that arrow yet." said Robin.

Then a recruit who looked like Sonic approached the tree and looked up to see the arrow.

He then looked at two metal gongs tied to ropes and did some thinking.

He placed them on the other side of the log and wrapped them around each other before he began climbing.

Robin noticed it and became shocked as his friends minus Friar Tuck appeared and saw everything.

"Whoa, he's actually doing it." said Little John.

"Who's this guy?" said Alan.

Scarlett pulled out a clipboard.

"Calls himself Speed." said Scarlett.

Robin became shocked.

"Speed, why is he called Speed?" said Robin.

"Says here that he's quick on his feet mentally and literally." said Scarlett.

The hedgehog known as Speed kept on climbing but slipped and slid down the poll a bit.

"Doing good Speed." said a voice.

Speed looked down to see a girl who looked like Lynn Loud looking up at him.

"Keep going and don't give." said the girl.

Speed nodded.

He kept on climbing.

"No retreat." said Speed.

He then reached the top and grabbed the arrow.

"No surrender." said Speed.

He then slid down to the bottom as Robin's group appeared next to him and his friend.

Speed then held the arrow in front of Robin.

"Your arrow." said Speed.

Robin is shocked.

"Impressive." said Robin, "How do you still stick around even if the training is difficult?"

"I jog every morning." said Speed.

"Nice." said Achoo.

"And I didn't even have to do a musical number to make everyone improve." said Robin.

Laughter is heard and the story stopped and Colosso was laughing.

"A musical number would have just been another filler." said Colosso.

Outside the mansion; Colosso was tossed out a window and screamed before landing on the ground.

Everyone stared at Wart.

"Oh come on, like none of you were thinking about that." said Wart.

Back in the story; Robin was hanging laundry up on tree trunks as Scarlett appeared.

"Still thinking about this Maid Marian girl?" said Scarlett.

Robin sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about her Scarlett, I love her." said Robin.

"Just do what any sane person would do, marry her on the spot." said Scarlett.

Robin became shocked.

"Marry her? You don't just go walking up to a girl and say 'hey remember me, I'm the guy who told your cousin that I planned on overthrowing him if he didn't stop with his heavy tax policies, will you marry me?' It just won't work." said Robin, "Besides, she's a very fancy woman."

"So she's got class, so what's the problem?" said Scarlett.

Friar Tuck then appeared behind Robin without any of them noticing.

"I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's not the life for someone of royalty, always on the run." said Robin.

"You're no outlaw." said Friar Tuck.

Robin screamed before falling in a basket.

"You're only an outlaw if you believe yourself to be one. Someday you'll be called a hero in the history books." said Friar Tuck, "You're even one to God."

Robin chuckled.

"You hear that Scarlett, we've just been pardoned." said Robin.

"And we haven't been arrested yet." said Scarlett.

Robin turned to Friar Tuck.

"So how'd your trip to Nottingham go?" said Robin.

"Very well, in fact I've got some news." said Friar Tuck.

She pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the two.

"A sale on axes?" said Robin.

"Oh wait, wrong paper." said Friar Tuck.

She put her hand back in the robe and started searching for something.

"I know I've got it somewhere." said Friar Tuck.

The others then appeared.

"Wow, she knows where she keeps her bible, smoke bombs, and bags of coins and yet doesn't know where stuff is in that thing." said Will.

The group then saw that Friar Tuck had pulled out tons of stuff from her robe.

"That's everything but the kitchen sink." said Little John.

A Kitchen Sink then appeared.

"Wow." said a shocked Little John.

Friar Tuck then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here we go." Friar Tuck said before reading it, "In two days time, an archery tournament is to be held in the fair grounds of Nottingham."

Robin chuckled.

"I'd knock everyone's socks off." said Robin.

"True, but I don't think you were invited." said Alan.

"Nope, but there's someone who'll be disappointed if you don't show." said Friar Tuck.

Cheesehead chuckled.

"Oh yeah, the honorable Sheriff of Nottingham." said Cheesehead.

"Nope, Maid Marian. She'll present a gold arrow and a kiss to the winner." said Friar Tuck.

"OH-HO-HO YES, OH YES, OH YES, MY PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED!" yelled Robin.

Alan became confused.

"I never knew you were Christian." said Alan.

"We've got a friar hiding out in Sherwood Forest with us, we might as well be." said Robin.

Alan nodded.

"Fair enough." said Alan.

Achoo then thought of something.

"Wait a minute, this sounds like a trap." said Achoo.

Everyone turned to Achoo.

"How so?" said Little John.

"It's an archery contest, Robin Hood is the best archer ever. What better way to draw out an outlaw then by having a contest that the crook will obviously win at?" said Achoo.

Everyone nodded.

"Don't worry, I've got that figured out, we'll go disguised as different people, bring four of our best recruits for in case something bad goes down, and then afterwards we'll go back hiding in Sherwood." said Robin.

"Excuse me." said a voice.

The group turned to see Speed leaning on a tree.

"I couldn't help but overhear that there could be a battle happening in two days at an archery contest, I could get you three of the best recruits, but I'll have to tag along as well." said Speed.

Robin is shocked.

"How so?" said Robin.

Later; Speed had a the same girl he was with, and two boys who looked like Bobby Santiago, and Casey Jones.

"These are my suggestions. The girl's Megan, she's good with a quarter staff, the tan looking guy is Louize, he can use an axe, and the other guy is Ben, he carries a ton of weapons around with him." said Speed.

Robin inspected the three people.

"Okay then, let's wait till the tornament and see how things go." said Robin.

The story then ended.

"So now Robin Hood is planning for his archery performance and-"Meek said before noticing some crunching noices and becoming confused, "Wait, who's eating popcorn?"

He turned to Midnight who had released himself from Meek's quick ball and was eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Midnight, how'd you get out of your ball, and where did you get that popcorn from?" said Meek.

The Lycanroc looked at the popcorn then back at Meek before growling in confusion.


	11. The Tournament

Back in the story; a huge gathering was taking place.

" _Two days have passed and Prince John's trap was about to take way._ " Meek narrated.

Prince John and his ghost companion were sitting at chairs.

"Is the trap set up?" said Prince John.

The Ghost smiled.

"All set, Robin will keep on getting bullseyes, and the men'll surround him when he gets his prize and tie him up." said the ghost.

Prince John chuckled as Maid Marian and her ladies in waiting appeared.

The whole thing was being watched by Robin who was standing on stilts and wearing a brown cape, red shirt, and tan pants.

"Oh boy, there she is." said Robin.

He started to walk off, but was grabbed by Friar Tuck.

"Hold on lover boy, you're letting your heart do all the talking." said Friar Tuck.

She then placed a fake bill over Robin's mouth.

"Don't worry, this disguise will fool my own mother." said Robin.

"Yeah but your mother isn't here. You have to convince the Sheriff that you're someone else." said Friar Tuck.

"Were the stilts really nessisary?" said Robin.

Alan who was dressed in a fancy outfit nodded.

"Of course it was. You have to look like a stork." said Alan.

"I'm five foot ten inches." said Robin.

Alan growled.

"Just go out there and convince a ton of people you're not Robin Hood." said Alan.

"Alright, alright." said Robin.

He walked over to the place where Maid Marian was sitting and pulled out a daisy.

"Ah, me ladyship, such an honor to meet you." said Robin.

Maid Marian saw the daisy and took it from Robin's hand.

"I'm hoping to win that kiss." Robin said before winking.

Marian gasped in shock upon realizing that the stork she was talking to was actually Robin.

"Yes, break a leg." said Marian.

"That's the one thing I don't want to do." said Robin.

He started to walk off before eventually bumping into the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Oh sorry, my bad." said Robin.

The sheriff turned to Robin.

"Who are you?" said Nottingham.

"Oh just some nameless stork hoping to prove my worth." said Robin.

Alan who was watching everything chuckled.

"He's not so bad, but wait till he see's what I've got prepared for the prince." said Alan.

He walked over to where Prince John was sitting.

"Ah, my lordship. It's a pleasure to meet your aquaintance." said Alan.

Prince John chuckled.

"Perfect." He said and laughed.

"You took the words out of my mouth PJ." said Alan.

"PJ, I love it." Prince John said before turning to the ghost, "Put it on my luggage."

The ghost snuffed before floating over to Alan.

"And who might you be?" said the ghost.

"I'm Sir Reginald, duke of Bagel. And keep a cool head pal." Alan said before dumping some water on the ghost.

He sat down on the ghost who started screaming.

Alan then removed the ghost.

"What were you doing on my chair?" said Alan.

The ghost became mad.

"Your chair? That was my seat." said the ghost.

Prince John chuckled.

"Fire, with you around, who needs a court jester? Now get moving and keep an eye out for you know who." said Prince John.

The ghost known as Fire became shocked.

"You're sending me away?" said Fire.

"Well you heard his mightiness, beat it, get lost, be gone hot head." said Alan.

Fire groaned before leaving the seating area.

"I'll show those guys, I'll find Robin Hood and get my promotion." said Fire.

Little did he know that he floated by Jo, AP, and Julie who saw everything.

"He's definetly up to something." said Jo.

AP nodded.

"Let's follow him." said AP.

Julie nodded.

"For once I agree." She said.

With that the trio left.

With PJ and Alan they were talking and laughing.

"This will be exciting." said PJ

"That's nothing I got something exciting in my pinkie toe." Alan said.

Prince John gulped.

"I don't want to know what it is." said Prince John.

Then Smash appeared in front of the king with a gold arrow on a pillow.

"Your majesty, with your royal permission, we're ready to begin." said Smash.

"Proceed." said Prince John.

Smash then gave the arrow to Maid Marian before walking off.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, THE ARCHERY TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!" yelled Cliff.

Everyone cheered.

Jo, AP, and Julie were still looking for Fire.

AP saw something and nudged Jo before pointing to Fire who was floating with a ton of birds.

"No one will find me now." said Fire.

The trio started following Fire.

The archers fired some arrows at targets before hitting them.

Everyone cheered.

The Sheriff of Nottingham fired an arrow at a target and it landed close to the bullseye.

Everyone booed.

"Oh shut up." said Nottingham.

However a USA is heard and everyone is confused even the Sheriff.

"Who yaed me?" The Sheriff asked.

"No one, just some idiot who doesn't realize that the USA hasn't been invented yet." said Smash.

The sheriff shook his head.

Robin then fired an arrow and it hit the bullseye.

Everyone cheered as the villains became shocked.

"What the?" said Prince John.

"Now that is what I call pulling and releasing." said Alan.

Prince John nodded.

"Indeed." said Prince John.

" _Could it be, that stork is Robin Hood? Nah, it can't be._ " Prince John thought.

Robin chuckled.

"Best shot I ever made." said Robin.

The sheriff sighed.

"Listen Daddy Long Legs, if your blabber mouth is as good as your archery skills, then you'd be as good as Robin Hood." said the sheriff

"Ah, I maybe good, but not as good as that guy." said Robin.

Sheriff nodded.

"I guess." He said, "Heck I'd be good as that girl from the Hunger Games."

He then aimed at a target but Robin nudged the sheriff with his bow and he accidentally released the arrow.

Barney the Dinosaur who was nearby sang the I Love You song to a group of preschool children.

He was then hit in the head by the sheriff's arrow before falling to the ground dead.

Everyone at the archery tornament then cheered.

Even Prince John cheered.

"I know he missed but thank god that awful dinosaur is dead." said the Prince.

"Yeah but for how long?" said Betrice.

"Oh so they cheer when I kill an annoying dinosaur." said sheriff.

"So much for being the next Katniss Everdeen." said Robin.

He fired another arrow and it hit the same bullseye.

Everyone cheered as the villains became shocked again.

Fire then started to slowly approach the whole competition.

Prince John was shocked as well.

" _It's Robin Hood, it's got to be._ " Prince John thought.

Robin shot more arrows but one missed and went somewhere.

" _Nevermind._ " thought John.

With Jo, AP, and Julie; the two were looking at a guitar.

"Well, it'll make for a good makeshift bow." said AP.

"Now we just need an anti ghost spell laced arrow." said Julie.

Then the stray arrow managed to hit a tree that they were close too, shocking them.

"That'll work." said Jo.

Julie grabbed the arrow and the group ran off.

Back at the tornament.

"By the way, I hear that you've got problems trying to capture Robin Hood." said Robin.

The sheriff turned to Robin.

"He's scared of me, that's what he is. I could see him through his phony disguises." said the sheriff.

Fire who was below Robin looked up his disguise and flew off happily.

"Oh boy, the stork is Robin Hood, I can't wait to tell his majesty and get that promotion I've always wanted." said Fire.

Little did he know was that Jo and Julie were aiming their makeshift bow and arrow at him while AP was looking up.

"FIRE!" yelled AP.

"Antius Ghostus." said Julie.

The arrow glowed green before she released it and it went flying to Fire.

The arrow then hit the ghost, causing him to scream before falling on the ground.

He then became dazed.

"What hit me?" said Fire.

Then Jo grabbed the ghost and covered his mouth.

"Got him." said Jo.

Fire muffled angrily.

"Now where should I put you?" said Jo.

Julie pointed at a barrel of ale.

"Over there." said Julie.

Jo chuckled.

"Okay." said Jo.

Fire muffled in fear as Jo approached the ale.

"Sorry, can't let you blab about Robin Hood being here." said AP.

Jo then started stuffing Fire in the barrel.

"Unhand me you-"Fire said before his head was pushed in the barrel and Julie placed a cork over the hole.

"Antius Ghostus." said Julie.

The barrel then started glowing green.

"Please, I don't drink." Fire said in the barrel.

The three friends chuckled.

"Success." said Jo.

Back at the tournament; Smash looked at two arrows and removed them.

"We have two finalists; Mervin, the honorable-"Smash said before he began snickering, "Mervin, your first name is Mervin?"

Everyone then started snickering.

The sheriff became mad.

"Stop that." said the sheriff.

Smash stopped chuckling.

"Sure, whatever you say-"Smash said before grinning, "Mervin."

Everyone then started laughing loudly.

The sheriff became mad.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Mervin.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"The honorable sheriff of Nottingham." said Smash.

Everyone then booed for the sheriff.

"Of course." said Mervin.

"And finally, some stork guy." said Smash.

Everyone cheered.

"Move the target back thirty feet." said Smash.

Then a being who looked like Quackerjack went into the target and moved backwards.

"Got to remember to make sure Mervin gets the bullseye." said Quackerjack.

Mervin then fired an arrow at the target and Quackerjack jumped up, making the arrow hit the bullseye.

Everyone booed.

Mervin chuckled.

"Looks like I'll be getting the gold arrow and kiss." said Mervin.

Robin aimed at the target and Mervin bumped Robin from behind, making him fire the arrow in the air by mistake.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Robin then fired an arrow at the flying arrow, knocking back down before hitting the target and destroying Mervin's arrow.

Everyone cheered.

Prince John became shocked.

" _That stork is Robin Hood, only he could have recovered from a sabotaged shot like that._ " Prince John though.

He turned to Smash and nodded.

The dog smirked before whispering into a guards ear as the story ended.

"Looks like Prince John now knows that Robin Hood has entered the tournament disguised." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

Even President AP who was in the attic with Joey and Pauline was shocked.

"This ain't going to go well." said AP.

Sticks screamed in shock.

"THE PUPPETS ARE TAKING OVER!" yelled Sticks.

She then started bashing AP several times before stopping.

"I'm the president of the United States of America. I should have you arrested for assault, but I'm feeling generous today, so Meek better carry one with the story before I report the badger for threatening national security." said AP.


	12. Big Time Tournament Brawl

Back in the story; Robin approached Prince John's sitting area as tons of guards appeared close to him.

"Impressive shooting sir, you've outdone last years champion the honorable Sheriff of Nottingham." said Prince John.

Robin chuckled.

"I aim to please." said Robin.

He laughed again.

"And you must have been very pleased." said Robin.

"Yes I was." said Prince John.

He pulled out a sword as Robin kneeled.

"I name thee the winner, or more should I say-"Prince John said as he put his sword through the outfit and cutting it, revealing Robin Hood, "The loser."

Everyone became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Robin.

"Seize him." said Prince John.

Then all the guards surrounded Robin and started to tie him up before stopping.

"For your crimes against the crown, you shall be sentanced to immediate death." said Prince John.

"Wait, if you kill me now you won't be able to find the treasure." said Robin.

Prince John became confused.

"What treasure?" said Prince John.

"The treasure of Augo Momyizzuez." said Robin.

"I got mommy issues?" said Prince John.

All the heroes started laughing.

"We all know that." said Seth.

Everyone even the Sheriff of Nottingham laughed.

"Jerk. We still have to kill this felon." said Prince John.

Marian turned to Prince John.

"Please cousin, have mercy on him." said Marian.

"And why should I?" said Prince John.

"Because I love him." said Marian.

Prince John became shocked.

"Do you now, and does he return your feelings?" said Prince John.

Marian turned to Robin.

"I love you more then life itself." said Robin.

"Screw it, he's still a traitor to the crown." said Prince John.

Robin became mad.

"Traitor to the crown, last I check that crown which is to small for you belongs to King Richard. LONG LIVE KING RICHARD!" yelled Robin.

Everyone nodded.

"LONG LIVE KING RICHARD!" everyone who was against Prince John said.

Prince John became mad and stood on his throne.

"ENOUGH, I AM KING, KING, KING! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" yelled Prince John.

However an executioner didn't show up.

Prince John became confused.

"Where's that executioner?" said Prince John.

 **Flashback**

An executioner who looked like Lube was putting his outfit on before being tapped on the shoulder.

He turned around to see Speed and Ben who had a huge bag of coins.

"We'll give you this fat sack of coins if you go on vacation." said Ben.

The Excutioner smirked.

"Uh deal." He said and ripped his clothes off to reveal a Hawaiian outfit. "I'm off to Hawaii."

He took the coins and ran off.

 **End Flashback**

Prince John groaned.

"Looks like I'm going to have to-"Prince John said before being grabbed by his shirt collar and pulled back, "Hold it, something's happening."

Turns out that Alan was holding Prince John and had a dagger to his back.

"Alright big guy, now tell the guards to release my friend and roommate from the Crusade or else all the merry men we brought over here will cause tons of untold destruction to your home." said Alan.

Prince John gulped.

"Release the prisoner at once." said Prince John.

Mervin became shocked.

"Release Robin Hood?" said Mervin, "That sounds nothing like you."

"Don't make me mention your name. You better release the prisoner." said Prince John, "Let him go."

The guards groaned as Robin untied himself.

The heroes cheered.

"Love conquers all." said Zoe.

Robin and Marian hugged each other.

"I owe you my life Marian." said Robin.

The villains groaned.

"Something doesn't seem right." said Smash.

"Alright you filthy rat, now tell Maid Marian to kiss Robin Hood, or I've found myself a new pincushion." said Alan.

Smash appeared and saw Alan before becoming mad.

"Why you." said Smash.

He tried to attack Alan, but the purple haired boy dodged the attack and punched Smash, accidentally letting go of Prince John.

"KILL HIM, DON'T JUST STAND THERE TWIDDLING YOUR THUMBS, KILL HIM!" yelled Prince John.

The two ladies in waiting dragged Marian off as Robin pulled out his sword and started clashing them with the other gurads weapons.

Friar Tuck then appeared on a hill with Little John, Scarlett, Will, Cheesehead, Harriet, Penny Pincher, Achoo, Speed, Ben, Megan, and Louize.

"CHARGE!" yelled Friar Tuck.

The merry men and women then ran into the fray and started battling.

The two ladies in waiting looked at each other and smiled.

"Aw what the heck." They said and joined the battle.

Prince John prepared to attack Robin with a sword, but the meerkat knocked the sword out of the evil prince's hand.

The prince became shocked.

"Don't hurt me, no, no, don't hurt me." said Prince John.

He ran off and hid behind a barrel of ale.

"KILL HIM!" yelled Prince John.

Marian was running from some soldiers.

"Help, somebody help me." said Marian.

Then Robin came swinging by on a rope and grabbed Marian before landing on a tent.

"Marian my love, I know this maybe a bad time, but will you marry me?" said Robin.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'll marry you." said Marian.

The two then fell through the tent and landed on a chair as knights entered.

"For our honeymoon, London, Norway, Sweden, and Paris." said Robin.

He pushed the knights out of the way and walked out with Maid Marian.

Alan was clashing swords with several knights and bumped his back into Zoe before grabbing her and kicking the knights.

He looked at Zoe.

"So what's your name?" said Alan.

Zoe blushed.

"I have no idea." said Zoe.

Louize was pushing several knights into a tent.

"This is a nice event." said Louize.

Then Betrice appeared running from several other knights before entering the same tent, pushing Louize out.

"What a beautiful brawl." said Louize.

He ran back into the tent, pushing Betrice out.

The lady in waiting pulled out a dagger and stabbed a knight in the butt, causing everyone to run off with the tent.

Louize poked his head out from the top and became shocked.

"WHO'S DRIVING THIS THING!?" yelled Louize.

Then a dragon who looked like Mushu and a cricket who looked like Cri-Kee who were watching everything became confused.

"Does that tent even have a driver?" said the dragon.

The cricket shook it's head no.

"RUNAWAY TENT!" yelled the dragon.

Everyone panic and ran screaming.

One person screamed like Patrick Star and one screamed like a little girl who saw a mouse and a mouse screamed like Homer Simpson.

Robin was now sword fighting with Mervin before pushing him into a stand full of Twinkies.

The meerkat looked at Marian.

"We'll have six children." said Robin.

"Six, how about a dozen?" said Marian.

Robin chuckled.

"Alright, but only if you can survive the eleventh." said Robin.

Then someone who looked like Megavolt appeared at a pie stand and aimed a cross bow at Robin before firing it.

But the meerkat dodged the arrow and grabbed it before tossing it at the rat who ducked out of the way.

"Take this." said Marian.

She tossed a pie in the rat's face.

The heroes laughed before the same tent crashed through the pie stand, taking the rat as well as some pies with it.

The pies then splattered in Louize's face.

He then licked the pie off his face.

"Cherry." said Louize.

Then Smash looked around.

"Attention everyone." said Smash.

However; he as well as the rat who fell on him were crushed by the tent.

"WHERE DID EVERYONE GO!" shouted Smash.

"No idea." said the rat.

Then Mervin came out of the twinkie stand and saw the tent before running off.

However the tent took Prince John's throne and Mervin as well.

Louize and Mervin looked at each other before looking at a tower.

The mexican became shocked.

"Whoa, I'm out of here." said Louize.

He jumped off the tent and ran off.

Two beings on top of the tower who looked like Watchdogs became shocked and braced themselves for danger, but the tent passed them.

The two sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." said one of the watchers.

"Let's hope it doesn't come back and hit us." said the second watcher.

However; the tower was hit by the tent before it started to crumble down to the ground, trapping Mervin under it.

Cheesehead was battling some knights, one of them tried to hit him with a quarterstaff, but the sponge blocked it with a fake hand.

"Need a hand?" said Cheesehead.

He then hit the guard with the fake hand.

"Stop the jester." said Prince John.

Seth then fired his arrow at Prince John's butt.

The evil prince screamed in pain before being hit in the head by Friar Tuck.

"Take that you devil warshipper." said Friar Tuck.

She then ran off.

"Seize the ugly friar." said Prince John.

Then Friar Tuck charged very quickly as tons of knights started to run after her.

But the friar kept on knocking the knights down like football players.

"I'm not usually one for fighting, but this is the excetpion." said Friar Tuck.

However; a knight grabbed her by the hood and it came off, revealing a paper bag with eye holes on it.

The same dragon became shocked.

"Wait, she's wearing a hooded cloak to hide her face yet she's also wearing a paper bag over her face for the same reasons?" said the dragon.

"Even I'm confused by that." said Achoo.

The knight then let go of Friar Tuck's hood and it went back over her head before she ran close to a forest entry and turned around.

"LONG LIVE KING RICHARD!" yelled Friar Tuck.

Little John then grabbed Friar Tuck and dragged her into the forest before a ton of arrows could hit any of them.

Prince John started sobbing as the jester duck, rat, and Smash appeared.

"That was very embarrasing." said Smash.

"Yep." said the others.

"So this is what Robin Hood's going to unleash on us if we don't stop with the tax policy." said Prince John.

"They fought good." said the duck, "And where's the sheriff?"

Then Mervin appeared but only his left side was shown.

"Oh, my arm." said Mervin.

Everyone turned to the sheriff.

"What're you complaining about?" said the rat.

"I think there's something wrong with my arm." said Mervin.

The others scoffed.

"It's probably fine." said Smash.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with it at all, show it to us so that we can confirm it." said the duck.

Mervin sighed and turned around, revealing his right arm was missing.

"Relax, we'll just take a look at it and-"Prince John said before turning to the sheriff and becoming shocked, "WHOA!"

The others noticed it and became shocked.

"MY GOD, THAT'S HORRIBLE!" yelled the rat.

Mervin became confused.

"How horrible is it?" said Mervin.

The others chuckled nervously.

"Horribly fine." said the duck.

"Yeah." said the Rat trying to hold in his throw up.

"Just a minor scratch, but all in all, it's perfect." Smash said while trying not to vomit.

"Really?" said Mervin.

He was about to turn to his severed arm, but was stopped by Prince John.

"You shouldn't see it just yet." said Prince John, "You'll be surprised by how it looks."

The sheriff became confused.

"Can you give me a scale of 1 to 10 rating before I decide to look?" said Mervin.

Everyone looked at each other and gulped.

"Alright then, I'd say about a seven point...arm ripped off." said Prince John.

Mervin became confused.

"Arm ripped off, what're you-"Mervin said before turning to his severed arm and becoming shocked, "OH MY GOD!"

The rat and Smash started vomiting.

The duck turned to Prince John.

"Why would you instantly tell him that he's missing an arm? I thought we we're going to tell him when we got back to the castle." said the duck.

Prince John however fainted.

The story ends and everyone is shocked.

So shocked they threw up.

Meek became shocked and left the attic before closing the attic door.

"This may take a while." said Meek.

He pushed the star icon on his morpher and a holographic telephone keypad appeared and he dialed a number.

" _Pizzariba._ " Speedy's voice said from the phone.

"Yeah Speedy, I'll take a three meat pizza with cinnamon sticks." said Meek.

" _That'll be $32.23_." said Speedy.

"Alright, and take your time. By that I mean wait thirty minutes before delivering the pizza. But don't worry, I'll pay you." said Meek, "The deliveries at Toon Manor."

" _I live there, and how can you get away with using a line that no one can tap into?_ " said Speedy.

"Tony Stark created the second Bounty Hunter gauntlet." said Meek.

" _I see_." said Speedy.

Meek then hung up.

He opened the door and tons of vomit came pouring out.

The meerkat then pushed a button labeled 'Clean up in the attic'.


	13. Illegal Wedding

Back in the attic; Bugs and Spongebob were exiting the attic.

"Try not to vomit to much the next time someone makes a story where someone looses an arm." said Spongebob.

The group nodded.

The two owners exited the attic as Meek entered the attic with a Pizzariba pizza box and a small box.

"Good news, I got something to snack on." said Meek.

He opened up the pizza box, revealing the all meat pizza.

Wart raised his shoulders.

"Screw it." said Wart.

He pulled out a slice and started to eat it.

Every noticed it.

"Aren't you vegan?" said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, but I'm willing to resort to cannibalism." said Wart.

"He is, now where was I? Oh yes." said Meek.

The scene changed back to the story and Robin and Marian were walking around Sherwood Forest.

"So this is Sherwood huh?" said Marian.

Robin nodded.

"Yep, I'm hiding out here until King Richard returns to set things right." said Robin.

Maid Marian nodded.

"I see." said Marian.

"So how does it feel to be an outlaw now?" said Robin.

"It actually feels very great. I never knew I was missing out on this much." said Marian.

She then giggled.

"If I had known about all this nature you wouldn't see me living in a castle." said Marian.

She turned to Robin.

"Just out of curiosity, why're you doing what you're doing other then not liking Prince John's rule?" said Marian.

Robin sighed and sat down.

"I was one of King Richard's greatest soldiers in his crusade." said Robin.

Marian became shocked and sat down as well.

"I met him on the feild of battle one day when a stray arrow was going for him, I grabbed it before it could hit him. From that day, King Richard saw me as more then just some ordinary soldier, he saw me as someone who he could call his friend. Then one day, there was an attack on our camp, it resulted in Richard being wounded, me and Alan got him to safety, but also left a friend of ours get killed, on our friends dying breath, he made us promise to watch over his cousin Achoo, but that's another story. When me and Alan saved Richard recently, he gave us discharges. But we came back to what Prince John was doing, I knew that I had to do everything I can to keep all of England from losing hope in their king being at war, even if it ment being an outlaw." said Robin.

Marian placed a hand over Robin's hand.

"You're no outlaw, you're someone who is so loyal to the crown that he's willing to cross any line to prove that loyalty." said Marian.

"Friar Tuck tuck told me that as well." said Robin.

He then chuckled.

"You want to know something odd? I'm really glad I proposed to you during that huge brawl." said Robin.

"Me too." said Marian.

They smiled and blushed before kissing.

"SURPRISE!" yelled a voice.

The two turned around to see Friar Tuck behind a bush.

"LONG LIVE ROBIN HOOD!" yelled Friar Tuck.

Robin groaned.

"You ruined a very romantic and tender moment Friar." said Robin.

"Sorry." She said, "But there's something you've got to see."

Later; the three walked over to an opening where several merry men and women even the citizen's of Nottingham were sitting in some type of outdoor like church.

Robin and Marian became confused.

"What is this?" said Marian.

"A makeshift wedding, at least until King Richard returns and maked Christianity legal again." said Friar Tuck.

"I had no part of this." said Robin, "But we might as well do it illegally since we're now outlaws."

The three walked down the aisle.

At one bench; Julie was crying and Jo and AP noticed it.

"What're you crying about?" said AP.

"Wedding's always make me cry." said Julie.

"I know what'll make you feel better." said Jo.

He then pulled out the evil sheriff's severed arm.

Julie noticed the arm and became shocked.

"I found it under a ton of rubble after that archery tournament." said Jo.

Julie grabbed the arm and used it to scratch her back.

"Oh yeah, that feels good." said Julie.

"You know, I've always thought that the sheriff was just a human who wore some very tight steampunk like armor, but now that I'm seeing this, I now realize that he was some type of cyborg." said AP.

Julie stopped scratching her back with the severed arm.

"You're as much a saint as Robin Hood." said Julie.

She then hugged Jo.

Jo became shocked but ended up hugging his best friend.

Then Robin, Marian, and Friar Tuck appeared in front of everyone.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here in Sherwood forest to witness the union of Robin Hood and Maid Marian in holy matramony. Normally I'd have the two speak their vows and ask if they do, but since half of us are on the lam and I'm performing an illegal wedding, I'm just going to get it over with. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride and keep on stealing from Prince John in order to feed the people who're on the brink of poverty." said Friar Tuck.

Crying notices are heard and everyone turned and saw Cheese Head's boss and AP crying.

"It's so beautiful." said Penny Pincher.

"I can't hold it in any longer." said AP.

Robin and Marian sighed before kissing each other.

"Alright, now we can keep on upsetting Prince John." said Little John.

Five days later; a ghost similar to Buttocks was setting up a new arm on Mervin.

The evil Sheriff is beyond mad while his fellow villains were still shocked and throwing up.

"How could you have not told me that I was missing an arm?" said Mervin.

"Hey we told you about the arm being missing." said Smash.

"Yeah you did, after trying to hide that it was missing." said Mervin.

The villains gulped.

The new ghost stopped working on the arm.

"All done, with this new arm, it can double as a grapple hand, sword, and cannon." said the ghost.

Mervin looked at his new arm and turned the hand into a two pronged sword.

"Impressive." said Mervin.

The ghost smiled.

"I know, now nothing will ruin this moment of glory." said the ghost.

Then Fire entered the castle in shock.

"We've got a problem." said Fire.

Everyone turned to Fire.

"What is it?" said Prince John.

"Because of that archery tournament incident yesterday, all the villages are keeping us from entering to collect on their taxes." said Fire.

Prince John became mad.

"WHAT!" the evil prince yelled.

"It's true, first Nottingham started to keep us out, now every village in England is following Nottingham's example." said Fire.

The prince is angry.

"Those no good pesants, do whatever it takes to make them listen to fear." said Prince John.

"Yes sir." said Fire.

The group of villains and the sheriff left the castle.

Prince John went to the throne and sat down.

"Robin Hood is becoming a pain in my tail, he's become such an icon that everyone is keeping us from claiming their tax money." said Prince John, "Once I get Robin Hood, everyone will lose all hope."

He started laughing but tons of smoke appeared and he began coughing.

"What smells horrible?" said Prince John.

Then a chef who looked like Wart Warthog entered with a burnt up cake.

"Well excuse me for trying to cook up a cake for your victory." said the hog.

"You're fired." said Prince John.

The warthog mumbled before leaving the castle as the story ended.

"Who was that devilishly handsome warthog?" said Wart.

"Obviously it wasn't someone who was dating a girlfriends female crush." said Meek.

"THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND SAM!" yelled Wart.

"And yet the two of you are seeing each other." said Lynn Sr.

Wart grabbed the man by his shirt collar.

"Ready for round two old man?" said Wart.

Lynn Sr gulped.


	14. Prince John's Plan

Back in the story; nighttime had fallen and it was raining, and tons of Nottingham citizens were being escorted into a prison by Mervin, Smash, and some guards.

"Mervin and his allies tried many ways to get everyone to listen to fear; convert to Islam, releasing hounds, even giving eviction notices, but all have failed, so Mervin decided to arrest the whole town of Nottingham and took all the money that they had received from Robin Hood." Meek narrated, "But luckily, one person managed to keep from being arrested."

Outside the prison; the Nottingham blacksmith Otto was hiding behind a tree and saw everything.

"That no good sheriff, arresting everyone just because we're allying with Robin Hood." said Otto, "I've got to warn the merry men."

He started to walk off.

In the castle; Prince John was steaming mad on his throne as Fire entered.

"Good news sir, the entire town of Nottingham has been arrested." said Fire.

Prince John stood up.

"THE TOWN OF NOTTINGHAM, IT'S ROBIN HOOD I WANT, I'LL PAY ANYTHING JUST TO-"Prince John yelled before realizing what Fire said, "Did you say everyone in Nottingham?"

Fire who was shivering in fear nodded.

"Yes sir." said Fire.

The Prince smirked

"Perfect." said Prince John.

Fire became confused.

"Sir?" said Fire.

"I've got another idea for a trap." said Prince John, "The citizens of Nottingham will be lead to the gallows in the morning, but first we'll have the children get it first."

Fire became shocked.

"Hang the children first? It was bad enough making Christianity illegal and wanting to have Friar Tuck hanged since the church has power over the crown in this time and age, but now you're talking about killing children." said Fire.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly legal." said Prince John.

"Yeah in Germany and France." said Fire.

"Who cares, by the time Robin Hood shows up to rescue everyone, my men will be ready." said Prince John.

The evil prince chuckled.

In Sherwood Forest; Harriet and Cheesehead were guarding a fenced entry way.

Cheesehead yawned and sees Fire coming.

"Ether I'm getting sleepy or that ghost Fire is coming." said Cheesehead.

"That is Fire." said Harriet shocked.

"What's he doing here, trying to cause trouble?" said Cheesehead.

Fire stopped in front of the two panting.

"Prince...nuts...speak...Robin." said Fire.

The two looked at each other.

Later; they dragged Fire to a throne that Robin Hood was sitting on.

"Who dares enter the territory of Robin Hood and his Merry Men without permission?" said Robin, "I've got a massage appointment in fifteen minutes."

Fire gulped.

"It is I. Fire." He painted. "Sorry can I get a drink and something to eat I haven't had eaten or drank a thing all day."

Robin nodded.

"Very well." He said.

Little John appeared with a cup of water and gave it to Fire.

"Now what're you doing here?" said Robin.

Fire drank the water.

"It's Prince John, he's gone nuts, the entire village of Nottingham has been arrested, and he's wanting to hang everyone, even the children." said Fire.

Robin became shocked.

"Hang the children of Nottingham, what is this communist Russia? You can't just go hanging children in England, this isn't even Germany or France." said Robin.

"That's what I said." said Fire, "HE'S GONE MAD! MAD I TELL YOU!"

He then got serious.

"That's why I came here to join you." said Fire.

Robin did a Spit Take and became shocked.

"You serious?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, I'm not that cruel." said Fire.

Later; Robin Hood was talking to all of his merry men and women.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one of Prince John's most loyal minions has told us that-"Robin said before Otto entered the place.

"PRINCE JOHN HAS ARRESTED EVERYONE IN NOTTINGHAM!" yelled Otto.

Everyone just stared at Otto who looked at everyone.

"Oh, you're planning already." said Otto.

"Yes we are Otto." said everyone.

Otto groaned.

"I knew I shouldn't have stopped to help that old chicken cross the road." said Otto.

"Anyways, Prince John's loyal minion Fire told me that the prince plans on hanging the children of Nottingham in the morning." said Robin.

Everyone became shocked.

"So we're going to pull off a jailbreak tonight." said Robin.

"A jailbreak, there ain't no way we'll be able to do that." said Little John.

"There's no other choice, either we free the Nottingham citizens or they all die at dawn." said Robin.

"Plus I know the castle." asked Fire. "I will help."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Achoo and Little John.

"You don't know, you'll just have to." Said Fire.

Robin then stood up.

"Merry men and women, let's move out." Said Robin.

Everyone nodded and ran off as the story ended.

"So Robin Hood and his Merry Men and women made plans to free everyone that was imprisoned by Prince John and-"Meek said before hearing something, "Hold on a second."

He left the attic.

"Well that's just rude, and I've been coughing the whole time." Lincoln said.

In the kitchen; Lori was stammering over her wet phone.

Meek entered the kitchen and pulled out a container of rice from a cupboard and placed Lori's phone in the rice.

"Leave it in the rice overnight and call me in the morning." Meek said before leaving.

Lori is shocked.

"I really should spend more time with him." Said Lori.


	15. Prison Break

Back in the story; the merry men and women were at the Nottingham castle.

Little John and Will set up a ladder.

"Alright, now the merry men and women in training will knock out all the guards on the walls watching, thereby giving us the advantage to free everyone." Said Robin, "But the main problem will be the sheriff and his two minions that're always outside."

Fire nodded.

"That's where I come in." He said.

Everyone looked at Fire.

"Keep your tongue back in your mouth, we'll let you know when to get to work." Said Robin.

He turned to his merry men and women in training.

"Get moving." Said Robin.

The minor merry men and women climbed the ladder and tons of fighting sounds were heard.

"All archer's accounted for." Said Speed.

Robin chuckled and turned to Fire.

"Work your magic." Said Robin.

Fire flew into the castle.

Inside the castle; Mervin, the rat, and duck were keeping guard of the prison door.

Mervin went to a chair and sat down before falling asleep.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" Fire yelled.

Mervin woke up and groaned in annoyance.

"Fire, keep it down." said Mervin.

Fire approached Mervin.

"There's still one Nottingham citizen who hasn't been arrested yet." said Fire.

Mervin became shocked.

"What?" said Mervin.

He and his two goons ran out of the castle but were grabbed by Robin, Scarlett, and Alan before being beaten up and tied to a tree.

Robin then grabbed the keys from Mervin.

"Domino." said Robin.

Mervin became mad.

"That no good traitorous ghost, I knew he didn't have what it takes to kill children." said Mervin.

He then growled.

"DUCK, RAT, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" shouted Mervin.

"Tied up with you moron." The rat known as Rat said.

"Yeah." Said the duck known as Duck.

Robin walked over to his merry men and women and gave the keys to Alan.

"Alright, you, Achoo, Harriet, Cheesehead, Penny Pincher, Friar Tuck, and Will free the prisoners, Little John, Scarlett, and I will raid the treasury." Said Robin.

"Gesundheit." said Everyone.

The group then walked their separate ways.

Alan put the keys into the jail door and unlocked the door before his group walked into the prison.

The group then reached a room with a ton of sleeping prisoners.

"Alright everyone, rise and shine." Said Penny Pincher.

The prisoners woke up and sighed.

"Why should we?" asked a prisoner who looked like Launchpad.

"We're busting out of here tonight." Said Friar Tuck.

The Prisoners are shocked.

"Really?" said AP.

The merry men and women nodded.

Alan then freed a prisoner who looked like Bugs Bunny.

"But we ain't leaving without reclaiming your money." Said Alan.

AP Smirked.

"Let Jo and I help." He said and turned to Jo, "Ready Jo?"

Jo smiled.

"You know it." Said Jo.

AP opened his back and Jo entered it before AP turned into some type of armor that surrounded Jo.

Everyone became shocked.

"What kind of a curse did that witch put on you? You look like the love child of the Disney and Shrek versions of Pinocchio." Said Cheesehead.

Harriet chuckled.

"Nice one." Said Harriet.

She and Cheesehead hi fived each other.

"Thanks." said Cheesehead.

With Robin, Little John, and Scarlett; the two approached a room and saw Prince John in bed with tons of money bags, shocking them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Scarlett, "This prince sleeps with all his money?"

"All he needs now is a wife." Said Robin.

Then Jo still in the AP armor appeared.

"We're here to help with the money stealing." Said Jo.

The others became confused.

"What's with the ugly getup? You look like the love child of the Disney and Shrek versions of Pinocchio." Said Little John.

Then an arrow with a piece of paper on it hit a wall close to the four.

Scarlett removed the note and started to read it.

"I just made that joke colon right parenthesis." Said Scarlett.

Everyone became confused.

"What was that last part?" said Jo.

Scarlett showed the note to everyone.

"Right there, see?" said Scarlett.

Everyone saw the note said, 'I just made that joke :).'

"That's supposed to be a smiley face." Said Robin.

Scarlett became mad.

"Then why is it sideways?" said Scarlett.

"Save it for later." Said Robin, "We're in a time and age where emoji never existed yet."

He grabbed the arrow and tied it up to a long rope before shooting it out of the room and into the prison.

Achoo grabbed the arrow and put it through a hole before shooting the arrow back into Prince John's room.

The prince woke up briefly but went back to sleep.

The heroes in the room became shocked.

"Wow, and to think that King Richard had to put up with this schmuck as a brother." Said Little John.

Everyone laughed.

"Enough with the jibber jabber, grab a bag and start tying it to the rope." Said Robin.

He grabbed a bag of coins and tied it to the rope.

The others joined in as well.

"Robin Hood, I'll have your head real soon." Prince John said in his sleep.

Robin chuckled.

"You're upsetting your mother." Said Robin.

Prince John cried.

"Mommy." Prince John said before sucking his thumb.

The line with the bags of money was then pulled into the prison by Will.

Friar Tuck chuckled.

"Praise the lord and pass the tax rebate." Said Friar Tuck.

She gave some of the bags to Seth and Clause.

"Alright, now let's get out of here." Said Alan.

He started to walk off with some of the villagers.

"As soon as the last bag is here, I'll meet you at the getaway cart." Said Achoo.

Back in Prince John's room; Robin's group was still tying bags of money to the line when rumbling sounds were heard from Little John's stomach.

"Oh no, oh no. I've got to go." Said Little John.

Scarlett turned to her brother.

"Don't you dare, we're not done yet." Said Scarlett.

"Got to go really bad." Said Little John.

He ran out of the room and tons of urinating, farting, water plopping sounds were heard.

"I told him those burgers were a bad idea." Said Scarlett.

Jo nodded.

The bathroom noises continued before stopping.

Then a toilet flushing sound was heard.

"How is the prince sleeping through all this?" said Robin.

"You got me." said Scarlett.

Then hand washing sounds were heard before Little John reentered the room.

"Good thing I know to wash your hands after using the toilet." Said Little John.

He resumed tying bags of money on the line.

Robin pulled Prince John's pillow back and grabbed a sack of coins before the prince fell back on the pillow.

The evil prince moaned a bit before falling asleep.

"Wow, if the loud bathroom noises and weird movements didn't wake him, I don't know what'll wake him." Said Jo.

"I'll say." said a Voice and the story ended to reveal Colosso said it. "That was very odd. And I once saw a guy with red lines over his head and hair and thought he was bleeding from his hair."

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a park; Colosso was sitting on a bench eating carrots when he saw the 1994 animated version of Harry Osborn walk by.

The rabbit became shocked.

"That guy's bleeding from his hair." Said Colosso.

He grabbed a rock and tossed it at Harry's head, knocking him out.

The rabbit then approached the unconscious man and inspected his head.

"Nevermind." Said Colosso.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Anyways, back to the story." Meek said before the story resumed.

Jo noticed a bag in Prince John's thumb sucking arm and removed it.

"That's everything, now let's go." Said Jo.

The group jumped onto the line before being dragged off with it.

Scarlett then farted quietly.

Prince John woke up in shock and saw the group.

He became mad.

"GUARDS!" yelled Prince John.

AP made his head appear on the armor chest.

"Well how do you like that, we're worried about Little John waking Prince John up with his loud bathroom noise's and the one thing that wakes him was a tiny fart." Said AP.

Everyone nodded.

"They're stealing my gold." Said Prince John.

The guards who regained consciousness started shooting arrows at Robin's group who dodged the arrows.

Robin, his merry men and women, and the Nottingham prisoners made a run for it.

"Everyone this way." Said Robin.

Several archers fired at the group.

But Speed ran to the archers and started bashing them against each other.

"Beat that." Said Speed.

Alan cut a rope, causing the drawbridge to go down.

Prince John ran out and is shocked and mad.

"Drop the gate." Said Prince John.

However, all the Nottingham citizens had already escaped the castle.

"That everyone?" said Robin.

Then Seth's mother became shocked.

"MY BABY!" yelled the mother.

Robin ran back into the castle and grabbed the same baby at Seth's birthday before making a run for the exit.

Smash however cut the gate rope, causing the gate to fall.

Luckily; Robin slid on his back under the gate but lost his hat.

He then grabbed his hat before the gate could close and put it back on.

"Harrison Ford eat your heart out." Said Robin.

He then ran over to a cart where all the Nottingham citizens were at.

"Let's go, move it, get to Sherwood Forest." Said Robin.

Alan, Achoo, Little John, and Scarlett who were holding onto the front of the cart started running off with everyone else on the cart.

However; a hand attached to a rope grabbed hold of the cart, causing it to stop.

Robin looked to see that Mervin who was still tied to the tree had his grappling hand attachment holding onto the cart.

"No one is going anywhere." Said Mervin.

Robin became mad.

"Wanna bet?" said Robin.

He pulled out a dagger and tossed it at Mervin's arm, slicing the rope off from the wrist, causing the sheriff to scream in pain.

The cart then disappeared.

Mervin growled in anger before turning his severed arm into a two-pronged sword and cutting the rope that wrapped him, Rat, and Duck around the tree.

"GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!" shouted the Sheriff

"No." said Duck.

Mervin became mad.

"What?" said Mervin.

"They're heading for Sherwood Forest, we don't have any jurisdiction there." Said Duck.

Mervin stood up.

"I've got to do everything myself." Said Mervin.

He then ran off.


	16. Robin Vs the Sheriff of Nottingham

At the bridge to Sherwood Forest; all the Nottingham citizens crossed the bridge.

"Okay, that's the last of them." Said Robin.

He pulled out his sword and cut the bridge's ropes, causing it to break.

His merry men and women approached him.

"Is there a reason you decided to cut the last remaining bridge leading to Nottingham?" said Little John.

Robin turned to his friends.

"Because at this point, Prince John and the sheriff maybe desperate to capturing me now. This way, everyone will be safe from ever being captured." Said Robin.

"ROBIN HOOD!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned to see Mervin running towards another bridge leading to Sherwood Forest.

"Seriously?" said Scarlett.

She pouted.

"It's like another bridge appears after another one is destroyed." said Scarlett.

Robin walked over to the bridge and got on it.

The sheriff stopped.

"It's over Mervin, you've got no jurisdiction in Sherwood. Just go back and be done with it." said Robin.

Mervin became mad.

"I don't care, you're coming with me dead or alive." said Mervin.

Robin chuckled and pulled out his sword.

"If that's how it's going to be then, so be it." said Robin.

Everyone appeared and looked at the battle that was about to happen.

"My money is on Robin Hood." said Julie.

Everyone looked at Julie.

"What, we're all on his side anyways." Said Julie.

Robin and Mervin kept on staring at each other.

The two then ran towards each other and started clashing swords.

"What've you been trying to prove all this time, that you're more then an outlaw? Once an outlaw, always an outlaw." Said Mervin.

Robin chuckled.

"Funny, cause the only outlaws I see are you and that crybaby prince." Said Robin.

The two kept on clashing swords with each other.

Robin kicked the sheriff in the chest, sending him to the other side of the bridge.

He then cut the bridge's rope, causing both halves to fall to their respective cliffs.

However; the two grabbed their sides.

The merry men and women became shocked.

"I don't think any of us saw that coming." Said Seth.

Mervin turned his sword arm into a cannon and started shooting cannon balls at Robin who kept on dodging each ball.

"There's nowhere to go Robin, I'll just keep on going after you till the day you die." Said Mervin.

"Or the day you die." Said Robin.

He grabbed his bow and an arrow before placing the arrow on the string and pulling back with his teeth.

The meerkat took aim at the sheriff before letting go of the string, causing the arrow to hit his mechanical eye.

The sheriff screamed in pain before letting go of the bridge.

He started falling before landing on a rock, releasing tons of steam.

Everyone looked down at everything that has transpired.

"Finally, the sheriff is dead." Said Scarlett.

Robin started climbing up the bridge and eventually reached the cliff as everyone started cheering.

However; some cuffs were slapped on Robin's wrists, causing everyone to stop cheering.

Prince John who was in the area chuckled.

"Finally, after all these months, I've finally caught Robin Hood." Said Prince John, "Good thing I found another bridge."

Marian became mad.

"It's over Prince John, your sheriff is dead, we're in Sherwood, and you're no longer in power." Said Marian.

"Ah who cares?" Prince John.

He pulled out a sword like Samurai Jack's sword and started to kill Robin, but a voice stopped him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a voice.

Prince John became shocked.

"Who said that?" said Prince John.

Will turned around and became shocked.

"It's King Richard, he's back from the crusades." Said Will.

Everyone bowed down as King Richard appeared on a horse.

Prince John became shocked as the king approached him and got off his horse.

"Brother, I-I- I can explain." Said Prince John.

"Explain what, how you abused the powers of the crown, imposed a heavy tax policy on the hard-working citizens of England, and even threated to hang children and a woman of the church?" said King Richard.

"Even I found that evil." said Fire as he lifted his hand up.

King Richard smacked the sword out of Prince John's hand before taking the crown off and putting it on his head.

"You're no longer worthy of wearing that symbol of authority. You have surrounded your given name with a fowl stench." Said King Richard.

He turned to everyone else.

"FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, ALL THE TOILETS IN THE KINGDOM ARE TO BE NAMED AFTER MY BROTHER AND KNOWN AS…JOHNS!" yelled King Richard.

Prince John screamed in shock.

"NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" yelled Prince John.

"Take him away." Said King Richard.

Alan and Achoo grabbed the prince.

"Put him in the Tower of London." Richard said before smirking, "Make him part of the tour."

Everyone nodded at that as Alan and Achoo walked off with the prince.

King Richard approached Robin.

"Robin Hood, words of your heroism have reached me even in Jerusalem, England owes you and your army a great debt of gratitude." Said King Richard, "All the property under your family's name shall be returned to you, you will rule all of Sherwood Forest in peace, and all the charges against you shall be dropped."

He then pulled out his sword.

"Kneel." Said King Richard.

Robin got down on one knee as King Richard tapped both of Robin's shoulders.

"And arise Sir Robin Hood." Said King Richard.

The now knighted Sir Robin Hood nodded and stood up.

"If there's anything else you need, just let me know." Said King Richard.

"First off, you can remove these cuffs." said Robin.

Richard nodded and pulled out some keys before unlocking the cuffs from Robin Hood.

"Secondly, you see Maid Marian?" said Robin.

King Richard turned to his cousin and nodded.

"Yeah." Said King Richard.

"Well it's kind of like this. We're both in love with each other, had an illegal marriage due to Christianity being made illegal by your brother and- "Robin said before being interrupted by Richard.

"Say no more, Christianity shall be legalized once more, if Friar Tuck who just so happens to be standing right behind me is okay with marrying you two once more." Said King Richard.

Friar Tuck who sure enough was behind the king became confused.

"Wait, how did you know that I mysteriously appeared behind you?" said Friar Tuck.

"Takes one to know one." Said King Richard.

"Alright." Said Friar Tuck, "I'll see to it that Robin Hood and Maid Marian get married, as soon as I get a church."

However; the group heard groaning and saw a miraculously still alive Mervin climbing over the ledge before crawling.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" yelled Little John.

"That is one hard sheriff to kill." Said Cheesehead.

Then Mervin stopped moving and fell flat on the ground.

Everyone just stared at the sheriff.

"Is he dead?" said AP.

"How do you even check if a steampunk person is dead?" said Penny Pincher.

Everyone did some thinking.

"Check the insides?" said Jo.

Julie approached Mervin slowly and opened a chest compartment to reveal that gears weren't moving.

"He's dead." Said Julie.

Lightning then shot the now dead Sheriff and he exploded shocking everyone.

"Now that's shocking." joked Robin.

"Eh, not my problem." Said Julie, "I still have his severed arm."

She then pulled out Mervin's severed arm and started scratching her back.

The story then ended as everyone became shocked.

"Don't you think that was overdoing it?" said Pauline.

"Yeah I was, but that was enjoyable and very awesome." Said Meek.


	17. The End of the Story

Back in the story; every citizen of Nottingham was gathered in a church as Achoo was playing an organ.

"This is a very special day for all of us; Friar Tuck now has a new church to give sermons in every Sunday, Robin and Marian will be legally married, and I'm now the new sheriff of Nottingham." Said Achoo.

He smirked.

"And I love it." said the New Sheriff.

He continued to play the organ as Robin Hood and Maid Marian entered in wedding garb and approached the front where Friar Tuck was waiting.

The friar pulled out a bible and started going through it.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to witness the union of Sir Robin Hood, the hero of all England, and Maid Marian in the bonds of holy matrimony." Said Friar Tuck.

She turned to Robin.

"Do you Robin Hood-"Friar Tuck said before being interrupted by Robin.

"What're you kidding, of course I do." Said Robin.

"Same here." Said Marian.

"Wow, that saves me some time." Said Friar Tuck.

She then threw the bible away.

"By the powers vested in me in the kingdom of England and the village of Nottingham, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Said Friar Tuck.

Robin and Marian smiled and kissed each other.

"I wonder where the Bible went?" asked Friar Tuck.

In the Tower of London; ex Prince John groaned and moaned.

Just then the Bible appeared and hits him in the head.

"Oh, come on." Said Prince John.

Then a tour group with a tour guide who looked like Witchy Simone appeared at his cell.

"And here, we have our latest prisoner, the former prince of England, John. The reason he's here is because of all his crimes against the crown which include treason, heavy taxation policies, and just about 250 counts of attempted murder." Said the tour guide.

John groaned and put a hand out of the bars.

"Spare some change?" said John.

However; the tour guide smacked the prince's hand.

"Watch it pal, I know magic and don't think that I'm not afraid to turn you into a frog and dissect you." Said the tour guide.

"Whatever squirt." Said Former Prince John.

The Tour Guide became pissed and turned the Evil Ex Prince into a Toilet.

"And now we're at the bathroom, anyone who wants to use it, use it now." Said the tour guide.

The toilet became shocked and started moving its lid.

"NO, NO, DON'T GO NUMBER TWO ON ME!" yelled the former prince.

However, someone started to sit down on him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the toileted prince.

Back at Nottingham; Robin and Marian walked out of the church.

"LONG LIVE ROBIN HOOD AND MAID MARIAN!" yelled the huge crowd.

Robin and Marian smiled.

Just then they a NOOOOOOOOOOOO and looked around confused.

"What was that?" said Marian.

"Sounded like your cousin screaming about someone going number 2 on him." Said Robin.

Everyone then sees the Toilet running for his life.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted the Ex Prince and Ex human.

Everyone just shrugged it off.

"Now about that honeymoon you were planning." Said Marian.

At a graveyard; there was a tombstone that said, 'Here lies the remains of Mervin, the previous Sheriff of Nottingham, who cares?'

Jo appeared at the tombstone and started urinating on it.

"This is what I think about the previous sheriff." Said Jo.

Seth, Clause, and Julie who were looking at what Jo was doing became shocked.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Said Jo.

But Seth and Clause wound up joining in in urinating on the former sheriff's grave.

"Yeah I-I don't want to show anything personal of mine." Said Julie.

The story then ended and the attic was empty save for Meek and Lincoln.

"So, Robin Hood and Maid Marian had got married and enjoyed their honeymoon that Robin planned, had twelve kids and Marian miraculously survived all of them, King Richard continued to rule over all or England, and each of Robin Hood's marry men and women lived happily ever after." Said Meek.

Lincoln chuckled.

"That was impressive, the sheriff bit was sick, but great." Said Lincoln.

Meek grabbed some cough syrup and placed a teaspoon of it in the kids mouth.

"You'd better get some sleep." Said Meek, "You don't want to be awake all night while sick."

Lincoln nodded and fell asleep.

"Tomorrow is going to be a wonderful day." Said Meek.

The next day in Meek's bedroom in his mansion; the meerkat was coughing in his bed.

Napier then entered with a tray of food that included pancakes, maple syrup, and orange juice.

"I told you not to go to the other mansion to tell a sick kid a story." Said Napier.

"Shut up." Said Meek.


End file.
